Imagine Magic: Sekirei
by Raxychaz
Summary: Continuing on where we left off from the darling fucking psycho and his little band are off to Shinto Teito to spread their collective wings upon the fresh currents of a new area. Whilst going in without a plan, Menma quickly finds this place holds many secrets, and many people to make his playthings. One could almost feel bad for the poor fools in charge. DXD/Naruto/Sekire X.
1. Chapter 1

**Stop! If you haven't already, go back and read Imagine Magic: Menma. If you don't you'll be fucking lost, if you proceed and then complain that this makes no sense, I will fucking skin you alive.**

 **You have been warned.**

 **Also, this will not be your typical, happy-go-fucking-lucky Sekirei crossover, you will prepare to have your emotions thoroughly raped and by the end of it, you will walk away in shame with a warm feeling down your inner thigh. Harsh imagery, but you get my meaning.**

 **Featuring in this lovely fic will be, character deaths/mind control/mindrape/vile manipulation of people/cuckold'ing and much more lovely things of the like, also if you are retarded and are unaware what deception is, I will proceed to call you out on it, lying is one of the required things for this little series I have.**

 **If you are squeamish at the sight of such harsh subject matter, vacate the page immediately. I will not be pleased if I hear you complaining about it, after reading this. Once more, I will go Buffalo Bill on your ass.**

 **Please enjoy.**

A beautifully polished black stretch hummer was making its way across one of the few long bridges connecting Shinto Teito to the rest of the country. Driving the vehicle was a middle aged man with short black hair and a well kept beard around his chin, his eyes were covered by a pair of sunglasses and he wore a simple but stylish black uniform, that being a jacket with slacks and dress shoes.

In the back, where all the important characters were currently seated, was quite the collection of individuals. The oldest of the bunch was a man with long, spiky black hair and matching coal black eyes, he had fair coloured skin and wore a red dress shirt with a black tie, upon the very end of the tie was a fan-shaped sigil with a red crescent and white 'handle'. A pair of black slacks that fell into a pair of black sandals in the style of a bygone era, when questioned as to why he was wearing such a pair of shoes he would simply smile and answer back cryptically, "You have no idea how old I am."

And in truth, there probably wasn't a person, Angel or Demon alike, who could truly guess how old Madara Uchiha was.

Beside him was his adopted grandson, Menma Uzumaki. The boy was the apple of his eyes, a born crazy like himself. Madara was proud of this child, more so than his was of his own children as he truly managed to shake the world in a way that it would never fully recover from.

Menma Uzumaki was a youth, roughly 17 years of age. He too had spiky black hair, though it was held in a short ponytail with a few loose strands framing the right side of his face, he was a looker that was to be sure, though under that veil of calm and content lay a berserk beast of psychotic rage few could truly comprehend. His skin was slightly pale, just from lack of wanting to leave his own house, though not offputtingly so.

He wore a white dress shirt, the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, a simple white gold chain necklace around his neck, containing a quartet of thin but gorgeous gems, one being a deep, bloody, crimson ruby. Next to it was one that looked as though someone stuck a dark sapphire into liquid nitrogen instead of being a simple gem, it seems to chill the very air around it. Flanking those two were a pair of gorgeous golden gems, looking like citrine with their golden honey glow.

All of them held an otherworldly presence to them, the few shafts of light that managed to make it through the windows reflected off them to create a symphony of colour. On his middle right finger was a silver coloured ring with a nearly transparent blue topaz his catalyst ring, designed by his grandfather when he was younger to augment his spells destructive power, to finish off his jeweled bedazzlement he had a pair of opaque blue orb shaped earrings these held no significance, he just felt like wearing them.

He wore a pair of black jeans with black and white high top converse on his feet. He was sitting with one leg crossed over the other, his left ankle sitting on his right knee with one arm around the woman beside him, and his other hand resting on the head of the girl sitting on his lap.

Said woman was Xenovia Quarta, her hair hung around her neck with two longer strands falling to her collarbone whilst on top it was slightly feathered and layered, a single streak of green running to the left side of her head, a pair of dark gold coloured eyes filled with a soft warmth gazed upon the small girl sitting beside her, Xenovia was clad in a black bodysuit-leotard ensemble, that seemed to barely restrain her bountiful bosom in its grip, with a matching pair of leggings that cut off at her thighs, leaving a small window to gaze upon her yummy legs. Though when the got out of the car she would be throwing on her dark blue trench coat to not be _as_ revealing, she was quite comfortable with the small crowd, mostly to keep her King's eyes firmly upon her.

Sitting on Menma's lap was petite little creature, Koneko Toujou to be exact. His little pet was happily resting against his chest, almost purring in content as he idly stroked her short, silver hair. A pair of feline ears protruding from the top of her skull twitching occasionally when he would get a specific spot, they would fold back when he removed his hand from said spot, and a small whine would leave her lips unintentionally, were her eyes open one could see a radiant pair of golden coloured, feline eyes. Around her slim neck was a collar, with several arcane etchings upon its surface, and a silver bell that would chime as she moved.

She wore a simple white Chinese style one-piece dress, a pair of long white thigh-high stockings with matching ballet flats, her smooth pale thighs were a personal favourite of the black haired King, accented by the slim white tail that was curled around her right thigh, occasionally his hand would cease stroking her head and instead sit across her slim waist, but usually this resulted in the sleeping girl to become fussy and move about in search of it, thus starting the cycle all over.

The small one aside Xenovia was Tama, his little Kitsune Bishop. She had short red hair was flared out around her neck along with two bangs framing her face, held in check by a pair of dark pink hair clips, a duo of red foxy ears perked up atop her head, her crystalline azure eyes looking out the window of the vehicle filled with excitement, a pair of vulpine tails wagging to reflect as such. She wore a dark red sundress with white frills, she wore a pair of dark red sandals, showing off her slightly pointed toe-nails.

Next to her, was the final, humanoid, member of the ensemble, Asia Argento. An adorably naïve young woman who was once a Nun of the Church, now served as Menma's second Bishop in her life as a Devil. With waist length straight blonde hair, and a pair of bangs framing her sweet face she was the picture of innocence, and she lived up to that picture really. Her light emerald eyes filled with naught but positivity and sweetness. One could only imagine how she would react if she knew how truly depraved her closest friend was.

She wore a long pale yellow dress with a white blouse over it, brown leather sandals on her feet. Out of all of them, she was probably the most normal when it came to dress sense. Whilst Menma and Madara looked like a pair of playboys, Xenovia looked ready for war, Koneko and Tama looking like a pair of mascots for some cosplay café...Yeah. Asia was probably the normal one.

Coming along for the ride were the not-so-human looking members of their little clique, Tiamat the Blue Dragon King, which was odd for a title considering she was female but whatever. Tiamat, she had a trio of horns atop her head, two pointing back whilst the third sat in the centre of her forehead and grew forward and upward, like an axe-blade...Or Seregios for those who play one of the best game series ever made. Judging from her bone structure one could correctly assume she could be both a biped and quadruped, a pair of little wings on her back. This of course was not her true form, merely a more convenient one when it came to moving about with her partner.

Lastly was a small grey cat asleep next to said dragon, whilst the pair sat between Madara and Menma, not perturbed by the moving of the car, just content to sleep. This cat was in fact, the only really average being amongst the supernatural ones she was surrounded by, but little Miyo was a cat and probably couldn't fathom beyond 'This is my owner, I like him.' When it came to recognizing them all.

There were three more members of their little group but, Gin, a monkey-yokai that looked suspiciously liked a SS4, Anna a snake woman with possibly Australian heritage if the type of snake she was, was anything to go by, and Robu, a Cerberus hound were currently traveling on their own, Menma had suggested the pair take Robu for a little extra back-up, in case worse came to worse.

A quick summary of previous events? Menma, a simple human with Sorcerer heritage was targeted by a Fallen Angel, on the false assumption he was a devil at the time, unfortunately whilst the pair were coming to blows, Menma was blindsided by a misfired shot from Rias Gremory, long story short he was stabbed, she resurrected him.

He was not pleased with this, not at fucking all. In fact he'd already spent a great deal of time avoiding the girl because he just plain didn't like her, so when he was revived he almost lost his shit. So to get back at her when she came to visit him the next night, he charmed her into fucking. And ravaged that stupid cunt for several hours. With protection of course, he wasn't stupid.

This in turn led to the events involving Riser challenging him to a duel, Menma won by a landslide almost killing the possible sister-fucker, he wanted his prize of victory to be an annulment of the contract, he said this in front of all gathered Devils, which caused quite the backlash against the Gremory Clan, a mere resurrected devil rejected a pureblood? Surely there must have been something wrong with the heir for such an event to transpire, which led to her family losing a bit of clout.

However during a small meeting afterwards between the Phenex, Sitri and Gremory lords and ladies Menma discovered his Evil Piece was decaying and with it, his own body due to how he had failed to connect with his 'Master'.

 _That_ led to him being swapped for a Rook piece to the Leviathan, Serafall. They fucked a bit, he came on her face a bunch, all in good fun. Menma collected more people to enjoy the company of, so on and so forth.

But, and there always is a but.

Menma grew tired of being a pawn in their scheme. So at the peace summit between the Fallen, Devils and Angels, Menma placed a deathly rune upon his hand and transmitted his energy into their bodies, all minus the Fallen as he seemed to actively avoid Menma's touch. But 4/5 was still pretty good. Menma ended up killing off four of the biggest players in the universe whilst also absorbing their souls/power for himself, he ended up making this power into his necklace. Wearing his trophies of war, literally.

Finally he decided to take an extra spoil and stole Koneko from Rias because fuck that cunt, he killed Issei and stole his Sacred Gear, adding to his collection of Limit Break and Divine Dividing, he now planned to suck the power from the two draconian 'Gears to ascend to a higher level of existence and then, enact a blood ritual to take their physical forms to purge the Devil-ness from his body, which would make him untraceable by those he'd wronged.

Until they figured out he was a giant fucking dragon hiding in human skin. But, meh...Details.

The only drawback was that the ritual would take about a week of solid concentration, though given the fact his reserves were quite possibly infinite now, it may end up taking a little less time than that.

They were moving to Shinto Teito to get away from the bothersome Devils and to stir up some more trouble, though under the guise of just wanting to get out of the boring city as he'd been 'Given leave' by his now deceased Master.

A small shame, he did so enjoy glazing Serafall like the dirty slut she secretly was, ah well.

"Having a little walk down memory lane, Menma?" Asked Madara with amusement as he saw his grandson's face twist with slight annoyance occasionally. "It's only been a few hours since we left and you're already homesick, aren't you just the cutest. Your wonderful Jii-sama is here for you, Menma." He assured patronizingly, Menma merely grunted in response, pulling Koneko closer into his form and sighing.

"I was just reflecting. Though I can say I'm happy to be away from it." Informed the younger male, Madara merely shrugged in response.

"Now you see why I never stay in one place too long, shit gets borin' yo."

"Jii-chan said a bad word!" Shouted Tama, scolding the ancient man with an adorable glare.

"Ah! So I did, I'm very sorry Tama-chan. I get forgetful in my old age, hohoho!" He replied, once more whipping out his fake bear and laughing like a _real_ old man.

"Good! You better be sorry!" Nodding to herself with the reassurance the old man had been sufficiently scolded she returned to looking out the window at the big stretch of water beneath the bridge, marveling at how the sunlight sparkled off its surface.

"The mighty Madara Uchiha, cowed by a little girl." Sniped Menma with a smirk.

"The mighty Menma Uzumaki, restrained by his lust for catgirls and thigh highs." Shot back the ancient man with a grin, Menma gave a small amused triplet of chuckles, conceding to that point.

"You do _not_ wanna see my archive then." Informed the Uzumaki getting a chuckle from the old man.

"Kid, I've fucked everything on two legs, in some possibly illegal ways over the centuries I've been alive, you ain't got shit on what I've done." Rebuked the Uchiha, Menma paused for a moment and gave his grandfather a searching look, slightly worried at what kind of metaphorical door he'd just opened.

"I don't think I want to know, but at the same time I really curious." Admitted the King to the Ancient, Madara just grinned devilishly, "That's a discussion for another time, I think." Murmured the Devil, getting a chuckle in response.

As they pulled up to the border crossing the driver had to fork over an ID, the guard gave a vague look towards the arse end of the vehicle and rose a brow at the driver, "Kinda overkill, isn't it?" Asked the guard, a young man with shaggy steel blue hair and silver black eyes.

"The boss gets what the boss wants." Was all the driver could provide, with a helpless shrug, showing he too thought it a little much.

"Alright this checks out, enjoy your time in Shinto Teito." The driver tipped his hat and drove off, as they passed the guard swore he felt a pair of eyes on him, a faint red glow coming from one of the windows, he felt his head go fuzzy before yawning.

"Ugh, I hate this job." He murmured and shook off the cobwebs in his head.

 **A Short Time Later**

The house they'd got was at the north end, apparently one of the more desirable districts, although the further they drew through the city the quicker a smirk grew on the old Uchiha's face, "What's with that look..?" Asked his kid suspiciously.

"This city is packed to the breaking point with powerful signatures, though nothing you or yours couldn't handle it dare say you'll get a few little scuffles for your trouble." Informed the man, Menma gave him a dry look.

"I may suck at sensing, but I know bullshit when I hear it. At best I expect mild inconvenience, need I remind you who I'm wearing?" He replied with a flat tone, idly gesturing to his necklace.

"Yes but you didn't really fight them on fair ground, just killed them off. I'm almost certain you would have been slaughtered by just one of them." Said Madara, an unfamiliar seriousness on his face.

"Be that as it may, I still have their power. Four god-like beings, two 'Heavenly Dragons' to absorb, and a shit ton of firepower backing me up. I struggle to see how anything here could phase any of us." Menma said with finality.

"Oh I agree, probably one of two will actually make you work for it. And with your now power even they will have to pull out all the stops to do any substantial damage, but I was merely pointing out. There is a big difference between straight on combat and assassination, not to lessen said accomplishment."

"Are we gonna drop this or keep talking in circles?" Questioned Menma with a sigh, Madara gave a small grin in response, "You're insufferable sometimes."

"We're here, boss." Informed the driver.

"Oh good, you're dismissed." Madara clicked his finger and the man turned to smoke, Madara opened the door and stepped outside, stretching out as he did so, casting a sideways glance to the house he'd taken, it was a somewhere between a mansion and an average house. Substantially bigger than your average abode but not to the degree of an actual mansion, there were 8 room with one master bedroom, it had a dark red tiled roof with a pair of strong wooden doors at the entrance a pair of his old clans symbol emblazoned upon them.

Menma stepped out, still holding Koneko, Miyo and Tiamat quickly following after him, Tama and Asia almost exploded out of the car and began exploring with palpable excitement, Xenovia was the last to step out, looking out across the street as though to observe for possible enemies.

"Koneko, wake up." Menma said, jostling the white kitten, she mewled before looking up at him with sleepy eyes, "We're here." He held her at arms length and set her down, "Go and have a look around, my darling little pet." He said with an amused smirk, she blushed at the 'pet' title but did so without a word.

Menma and Madara popped open the back and looked over the various ensemble of luggage, "Ah, are you the ones moving in across the road?" Asked a gentle voice, both men turned to see a rather noble looking woman, the way she held herself though, this woman was trained to kill, both of them couldn't miss that.

And she reaked of blood, though it was an old smell, and was almost covered by lavender perfume, she had long, straight soft purple hair done into a hime style with two long bangs framing her face with dark lilac eyes and fair skin, she wore a shrine maidens attire, a purple and white combo with a dark violet sash.

"That's right, am I to assume you are the owner of that lovely house across from us?" Asked Madara with a well practiced smile. Menma giving a short nod in response, but remaining quiet.

"Yes, I own it with my husband, Takehito Asama, my name is Miya Asama, is very nice to have new people in the neighborhood...You should join us for dinner one night, I'm sure it would be lovely." She invited, the older man nodded with, smile still in place. Menma had a pair of bags under his arms this whole time and blew a strand out of his hair.

"Sure, sounds good. Excuse me." Menma tilted his head and began lugging various things inside.

"You'll have to forgive him, Miya-san. He's being very teenager today." Madara shook his head, "I am Madara Uchiha, the boya over there is my grandson, Menma. Are you very busy or did you wanna bring your hubby over and meet the whole clan." He asked, no one but him noticing the irony of the situation.

"Oh that'd be lovely. I'll fetch Takehito-kun, one moment Madara-san." She bowed and seemed to glow at the prospect of meeting new people.

Madara gave a narrowed, curious stare at her retreating figure, she was indeed powerful in her own right. The strongest in this city...But why did she lower herself to this base level..? Such a woman capable of this power should be doing... _something_ with it.

It seemed like a grand waste, letting all that strength go stagnant and then eventually decay. Madara hummed to himself and idly blew a hair from his field of view, " _I suppose that's a puzzle for another day. Hmm, It would appear I was misled. There are two more signatures in that house, and one human life sign. Hmm..._ " Mused Madara, he felt the human, Miya and one of the two alternate signatures coming towards the door.

Menma exited their home at the same time, the same apathetic look on his face, Tama holding his hand, swinging his arm as they walked towards the car. Tama gasped and held her cheeks, removing her hand from his to do so, "Aniki! That lady's hair is so pretty!" She squealed, Menma looked at her with a risen brow, she did that whole sparkling aura thing she usually did when he pat her head.

"Go say hi then, Tama...I'm trying to concentrate on condensing all of my magic to hold the dragons." He murmured pushing her off towards them gently, she quickly rushed up to stand aside Madara who waited with a smile.

The man had gray messy hair, a few strands poking up like a spastic tuft, clad in a black turtleneck tracksuit top with the zip done up all the way and a loose pair of slacks and loafers on his feet, this man smelled of anesthetic and blood. A doctor or biological scientist perhaps.

Finally was an androgynous pretty-boy with short silver-gray hair and a pair of coal coloured eyes almost seemed to have locked onto the black haired King, his own gaze shifting to a golden yellow in attempts to sway his gaze away, he needed to concentrate right now and didn't need any distractions, though Menma would see this as foolish the second the other males eyes widened es eyes widened and he seemed to be on guard even more so than before.

Sporting a lazily buttoned white dress shirt and slacks, and looking rather tired at the same time this boy gave off the image of a night worker who was really too tired to give a shit. He almost smelled of ash and smoke.

Menma narrowed his gaze inquisitively, his curiosity piqued. What were these people? The woman and the ash-smelling man had a power in their stride, whilst the middle man appeared to be completely human, if a little weighed with regret.

"Oh my, isn't she adorable." Crooned Miya with a gentle smile, Menma came up to the car once more to retrieve more luggage.

"I'm Tama! What's your name pretty lady?" Asked the fox girl cutely, her little ears tails almost wriggling with pure excitement at meeting a new person.

"My name is Miya Asama, it's nice to meet you Tama-chan." She greeted the girl then proceeded to hop around the woman, much to her amusement, proclaiming that 'Miya-chan you have such nice hair'.

"She's a bit different, that one." Informed Menma, a small smirk on his face, grabbing three suitcases and lugging them off.

"Did you want some help?" Offered the silver haired male, Menma paused and looked over his shoulder.

"Sure, this lazy ass is to set on mingling, grab whatever." Said Menma gesturing to Madara who chuckled boisterously, getting a sweatdrop from the husband.

"Takehito Asama. A pleasure..." Said Takehito, waving to the younger neighbor whilst offering his hand to the elder.

"Menma Uzumaki." Informed Menma, looking at the boy helping him who gave a quick, 'Kagari'. Garnering a nod from the King.

"Madara Uchiha, my ungrateful grandson's just being a smartass. Ignore him." Said Madara, waving off the younger male and shaking Takehito's hand.

"Oi, watch your fuckin' language around Tama." Said Menma as he walked away, for the first time in their meeting, the neighbours heard a bark of laughter from the younger male, Madara facepalmed as Tama stopped her hopping and went on full-scold mode.

"Aniki no swearing! It's bad! Aneki said so!" She began to chase after him as he and Kagari entered through the main door.

"...So, wanna come inside or are you scared off?" Asked Madara with a grin, Miya merely giggled in reply whilst Takehito's sweatdrop returned.

 **Menma and Kagari**

"So how did you change your eye colour...?" Questioned Kagari.

"Geeze, blunt much? Though I can appreciate it, I too hate beating around the bush. Much prefer just sticking it in, heyo sex joke!" He gave a grin and tossed a look over his shoulder to see a deadpan in response. "Oh wonderful, we'll get along like a house on fire I can already tell." He muttered sarcastically.

"You didn't answer the question."

"I'm a Demon King who was once a human sorcerer." He answered with a straight face, Kagari gave him another blank look.

"Sure you are." He drawled with sarcasm, Menma shrugged. Turns out people aren't receptive to the truth, huh.

"You play video games?" Asked Menma, abruptly, opening the door to Asia's room. Dumping two of the three bags he was carrying and closing it after.

"Don't really have time to, mostly working or sleeping because of work." Informed Kagari.

"Ah, that blows. I was hoping we could do the whole, sarcastic best friends thing. Guess I'll have to keep looking." Menma actually seemed to be a slight upset by this, childishly so. Kagari almost chuckled if the boy didn't look so sour. Just before he could give some kind of response Menma's golden gaze shifted to a soft vermillion.

"Don't try make this into some weird rejection thing, I was just fucking with you." He said, guessing how the boy would respond just purely based on body language, Kagari did let out a small chuckle that time.

"Kiss your mother with that mouth?" He jibed.

"My mother is dead." Answered Menma icily, Kagari felt ice flood his veins, then heat as shame blossomed in his chest. "Or she will be, and when I find my adopted one, so will she be. And fuck it why not the old man too? Bunch of filthy, no good, cunts." Kagari felt like he'd just opened a can of worms he much rather have left sealed, the younger male began spilling out vile curses under his breath, barging open another door not to far from the previous one and tossing the bags on the ground instead of setting them like he did previously.

"This is why I don't like talking to people." Menma sighed and ran a hand through his hair, "I'm no good at it."

"Win some you lose some?" Offered Kagari, more than used to such outburst when it came to humans. Considering how much he'd seen it at the club from both sexes.

"Fuckin' oath ya do." Agreed Menma.

"Where is that phrasing from? I've never heard someone speak like you do..." Admitted Kagari, usually he only spoke to those of Izumo Inn, or women he slept with in search of his Ashikabi.

"Internet mostly. I play a few MMo's with people from all over the world. Mixes up my accent a bit sometimes." He said with a shrug, Kagari noticed he was the only carrying a bag as Menma opened the final door on this wing, "This is my room." Informed the 'playboy'. Accepting the bag from the ashen male.

"How'd it get set up so quickly..?" Questioned Kagari, looking around the room, a king-sized bed rested in the middle of the room whilst a long desk with two monitors sat, a large slab of technology that was his tower resting just outside of the desk's radius, a leather roller chair pushed in neatly.

Posters from various games, ranging from 'Monster Hunter' to 'Warcraft' were splayed across the walls, thick black curtains seemed to suck away most of the sunlight so Menma had to flick on the light.

"Magic." Answered the teen breezily. Kagari sighed at the non-answers but remained silent about it. Menma almost glided over to his desk and retrieved two black objects, tossing one to the surprised Kagari.

"Wha..?" Kagari opened the rectangular device, showing two screens with a grey toggle stick and D-pad on one side with a ABXY button scheme on the other.

"3Ds XL. Bitch you're my new hunting partner, if you refuse I will strip you naked and burn your clothes until you finish the tutorial." Kagari felt his face burst into flames at the image that invaded his mind, an uncomfortable heat rushing through his body.

"B-bu-but!"

"No buts! Or it will be your butt, buck necked and covered in oil. What happens then who knows?" Menma said with a shrug, before he burst out laughing at the lobster impression the older male was doing, it _was_ fun to make people squirm like this. And doing it to strangers was even better.

"...Fine..."Submitted the other male, Menma grinned and somehow Kagari found himself in a chair that seemed to be an exact copy of Menma's but with a grey head-rest instead of a black one.

"Get comfortable, this'll take a while to break you in." Menma sat down and pulled Kagari's chair next to his, "Welcome to Monster Hunter scrublette." He said with a flourish as he powered up his handheld.

Once more Kagari felt that heat flood his chest, " _Really!?_ _ **Him?!**_ _B-but I don't even like guys!_ " Raged the secret Sekirei internally, before dread flooded his body, looking at the smiling male next to him and being uncomfortably close even though the arm rests divided them.

" _Ah, crap...Fucking Minaka..._ " Cursed the Fire Sekirei, his body would no doubt change to accommodate the one who could possibly be his Ashikabi, meaning he'd have to say goodbye to his dick, and welcome in a whole mess of estrogen and rewiring of his whole biological system.

Kagari groaned out a long suffering, pitiful noise.

"I know I know, It's a bit daunting, but you can't fuck up the tutorial, Dharen Moran will just sit there, now **CLIMB THE BEAST!** " Ordered Menma.

 **With the others.**

"Is that a sex thing..?" Pondered Madara, Xenovia's and Koneko's eyes widened at the implications. The catgirl was off like hell was at her heels.

"Master please sex me, not him!" She pleaded, it turning into only an echo as she raced down the halls.

"Oh wow, that's gonna be fun to explain. THANK MENMA, YOU'RE A TREAT!" Shouted Madara after grumbling the first half.

All the while Takehito and Miya just looked on in either amusement or worry.

 **That's the first chapter out of the way.**

 **The first three or so will be relatively tame, just letting you know. More or less establishing relations between the main cast. It'll be a while before motivation for the really evil shit can come in anyway. So don't worry your pretty little heads if that's something you dread.**

 **Obviously, Kagari will be apart of the pairing. I'll mull over a few others, but it may end up being just the one. I dunno. Doubt it.**

 _ **Raxychaz!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Like I said, slow start. Don't get rage-boners just yet gents.**

 **Btw not gonna lie, can't wait to see how some of the reaction reviews are for this. I salivate at your possible rage/disgust.**

Menma and Kagari had been spending quite a large amount of time together, both Madara and the neighbours noticed this. Whilst the Asama duo knew almost exactly why, Madara was quite curious. he was acutely aware they weren't human but he couldn't place exactly what they _could_ be. He'd never felt anything like them before. And whilst interesting, it was slowly becoming an annoyance to the ancient man.

Menma must have roped the other male into gaming, as that was all they did, sit next to each other either on the couch in the living room, usually accompanied by Tama and Koneko, or in Menma's room. Side note, Kagari was _super_ skeptical when it came to almost anything they said, thinking Tiamat was a mere toy, or that they _couldn't_ kill people with a sidelong glance.

So strange really. But it mattered little, it was good to see his kid with an actual friend he didn't want to secretly slit the throat of.

He'd done that before. That took a decent amount of covering up. Poor Haruhi girl just pushed him too far with her incessant bossing.

Madara did however have to remind him that the ritual _needed_ to be done soon, as sitting around as a Devil would allow them to swell forces to track him down. It was bad enough he was using Koneko as bait. Cut, fuckable bait. But still bait.

Menma was currently sitting in his room on the bed, his DS in his face whilst Kagari sat in his chair the ashen male agreed to hang out for about 3 hours a day to play, but insisted that was the maximum, as he _needed_ to sleep properly for his job. Menma was more or less amazed the guy took him seriously, but wasn't against the company.

"You eating estrogen lately?" Asked Menma, peeking over the machine, Kagari almost choked at the question, getting a single risen, black brow.

"What kind of question is that!?" Hollered the Sekirei, not that Menma knew that.

"Your face. It's looking girlier than before, and your hips are widening. I had no idea you were transitioning." Said Menma, like an observation more than a statement. "Been doin' it long?" Asked the King curiously.

Kagari just stared at the _guy_ he was reacting too incredulously, " _How in the hell did he notice it? He's known me for a week!_ " Homura, grunted and crossed one leg over the other about to rebuke him until he spoke up once more.

"See what I mean, when did you get an ass?" Said Menma, idly pointing to the other males rear. "Real talk though, not liking being a dude?"

"Shut up, Menma." Grumbled Kagari, red dusting his pale cheeks, he _really_ didn't want to talk about this at the moment, he especially didn't want to give the bastard a reason to mock him if he told him he was reacting to him.

"You're smoking..." Said Menma, DS now sitting on his chest whilst he knitted his fingers together, Miyo chose this moment to come in and quickly raced over to Menma's side Tiamat slowly waddling after the cast, yawning.

"No I'm not." Rebuffed Kagari, shaking his head.

"You're litteral making the air flutter with how much heat you're giving off right now. Keep this up and I'll dump an ice-bucket on your head." Countered Menma, Kagari looking around himself and noticed, he was in fact burning the chair.

"I-uh..." He stammered.

"Alright, we're dealing with this now. C'mon." Ordred Menma, tossing the device onto the bed and pulling the other guy out of the chair, Kagari attempted to explain all the way down the hallway and out into the backyard. Though instead of listening Menma tossed Kagari into the pool, steam flooding the area, the Devil idly scratching an itch on his nose as he stared over the other male with apathy.

"So...Ready to explain how the fuck you're almost making a bonfire on your chair?" Asked Menma, Asia and Tama were outside with them, gardening not far from them, Menma sat at the edge of the pool cross legged and stared at a red-faced Kagari.

"It'll take a while to explain..." Muttered the steaming male.

"You're staying in the pool." Cut in Menma, making Kagari crack a smile for a small time. Menma dipped a finger in, "Huh...Feels pretty good too." He murmured, throwing off a shirt and sliding in, sitting on one of the steps in the pool. Kagari's face went red again. "Kay, go." Said the bulkier male, one elbow on each of his knees as he cradled his face, giving Kagari his attention.

"Ok, first my name isn't Kagari...It's Homura-" Informed Kagari, or Homura. Whatever.

"Flame. Suits I suppose."

"Anyway, I'm what's called a Sekirei...An alien." Menma gave him the same, apathetic look, baying him to continue. "When the ship arrived on earth there was only one of us awake at the time, #1. The rest of us were either embryos or fertilized eggs. That's when...Minaka, head of MBI arrived to discover the ship. He decided to start waking Sekirei up, the first five were the strongest when an army came to flatten the ship to avoid any problems for humanity, it was a slaughter." Said Homura, obviously whilst he wasn't there in the person, he'd heard it enough in detail to be slightly scarred by it.

"Meh, human life." Said Menma, flippantly. Homura shot him an owlish look, "I'll give you mine if you give me yours." Referring to the story, but Homura's already fraying nerves got another shot, the steam in the pool increased exponentially as the Flame Sekirei blushed furiously.

"You're such a fag." Muttered Menma, shaking his head. Though said in gest, in a few moment he would realize how accurate that was.

"A-anyway! After that Minaka started waking up the others, but had adjusters minimize their usual power output until a certain requirement was met, until they found their Ashikabi...Their Destined One." Homura shifted his shirt to show a crest on his back, between his shoulder blades.

"I saw tits." Said Menma, loudly enough to make the girly-boy quickly cover back up, "You're wearing a white shirt gay-boy. I can still see them."

Once more steam shot back up, Menma appearing to be completely unfazed, the sapphire-like crystal on his body lighting him up in a dull blue glow until it died away once more.

"Stop calling me gay!" Shouted Homura, covering his chest, blushing furiously.

"Call it like I see it, fag." Said Menma, goadingly, "Continue to regale me with thine tale, lover of dick." Homura was about ready to throw a fireball at his smug friend before gritting his teeth and continuing.

"When I was being adjusted Minaka ordered some of my DNA to be destablized, apparently, thus making it so I would be the opposite gender of my Ashikabi when I met him or her. It also is a giant clusterfuck for me, because with the rapid changing of my body, my powers are starting to lose their collective shit and could slowly rip me apart."

"Ok, so what...? I'm your Ashikabi or whatever?" Asked Menma, almost bored, which made Kagari blink owlishly.

"Y...Yeah." He muttered Menma shrugged and walked towards the other male-turning-female who took a step back for each one he took forward. Menma stopped at the halfway point and gave an amused look to the ashen Sekirei.

"So what, how does this whole thing work? I'd hardly want my new buddy to turn into goo, just 'cus he's craving my cock." Menma grew a wide smirk on his face at the rage/embarrassment that was radiating from Homura at the moment.

"Shut the hell up, I'm not gay!" Shouted Homura once more, though Menma seemed to be having a ball with how flustered the poor guy was getting. "It's no my fault I'm reacting to you asshole!"

"You're so incredibly gay that you can't even stand next to me in a pool whilst I have my shirt off. Because of your desire to be strung up on my phallus." Continued Menma, drinking in the frustration with a wide grin.

"Yeah well to seal the contract we'd have to kiss, who's gay now huh!?" Challenged Homura, Asia and Tama looked at one another the older girl blushing brightly as the little one asked why Aniki and Nii-chan were going to kiss.

"Still you." Homura gave a roar of frustration and lunged to try and strangle his friend, instead Menma grabbed him by the throat and layed a quick on one on him. Silver-grey eyes shot wide open whilst Menma's shifted to a dull bronze.

Firey wings shot from Homura's back as the awakening took place, bright lights flooding the pool and the area around it, steam flooding out once more, reducing the amount of water to about half its usual amount.

Homura feebly tried to resist the warm sensation of being awoken, until abruptly stopped, Menma set him back down, the Sekirei flooded with a full body blush. "You're the gay one because you were still thinking about my dick that whole time, I was trying to save your life." Said Menma idly wiping his lip with a finger, Homura smacking his chest and looking away.

"So what exactly just happened?" Asked Menma, referring to the light show.

"...That's called winging, it's when a Sekirei get's their dormant power unrestrained, basically you're stuck with me till death, because it's for life." Kagari muttered, not daring to look his Ashikabi in the eyes after the sheer amount of shame he'd just experienced.

"Well have fun with that, I can't die. From time at least. So welcome to the club of people who'll outlive humanity." Said Menma with a small amount of glittering dust leaving the tips of his fingers, the azure sparkles tingling against Homura's skin.

"Side-note, you still gonna end up changing?" Asked Menma, tilting his head in attempts to get eye contact back, honestly he didn't get what the big deal was, he had more than enough straight-points saved up to kiss his friend to prevent him from dying. Menma felt that was a pretty good reason to mack on a dude, he'd never fucking do it again, but whatever. Try most things once.

Except being the sub, nope. Never. Fuck that noise. His ass was off limits.

Everyone else's, was prey.

Haha, double standards.

"Yes...Like I said, to suit the desires of my Ashikabi. For all I know I could end up some slutty bimbo. If you're inclined." Cursed Homura. "I'm literally at your mercy." And it was true, Menma could rewire his brain if he wanted it enough, making him into some obedient plaything, or an animal.

"I've got sluts, I don't need another. You with a vagina, T 'n' A will do." Said Menma, uncaringly. Homura quickly turned and buried a head into the taller males shoulder.

"You're a piece of shit." He muttered, he was fucking terrified of what was happening, and this ass just brushed it all off.

"I kill people for fun. I'm going to live forever. And I have what could technically be called a harem with one long-term investment girl. Yeah, I'm aware." Replied Menma with a shrug, Homura took a step back and looked at him with a worried stare.

Menma grinned, "Now I get to tell _my_ story."

 **Later, Menma's Room.**

With Tiamat on his chest and Homura with a towel on his head, clad in one of Menma's bigger shirts and a pair of shorts, Menma finished his tale idly looking at the horrified expression on his Sekirei's face. "Told you I was a piece of shit." Said Menma with a shrug.

"You're a fucking psycho..." Murmured Homura, feeling completely repulsed.

"Yep." Said Menma without a blink, "But hey, whatever. You're all better now, that's all you wanted me for right? So fuck off if I disgust you so." Offered the taller male, pulling a pair of orbs from thin air, one blue and one red. He flipped off the Sekirei and went down into the basement, "Don't let the door hit your ass on the way out, you ungrateful fuck." Shot out the male as he walked down the halls.

Homura felt like a knife just sunk into his chest, and each insult like a twist of it, they were legitimate, not playful jabs that he'd become accustomed too, gripping his chest the transitioning Sekirei felt a profound sense of pain, one he'd never expected to experience. It appeared the link between Ashikabi and Sekirei was a double edged sword.

" _That's the way he is._ " Said a feminine voice, Homura looked around, " _Down here, pretty boy._ " Homura looked upon the bed, that...Dragon, was talking to him, her sunset orange eyes seemingly going right through him.

" _Menma-kun is...Different yes. I won't defend his actions, he's acutely aware what he's done is wrong, he just doesn't care. He is crass, he is hurtful, he_ is _a dangerous sociopath. But he is also capable of calm, gentleness. His past is not without its own twisted justification. Would you like to be enslaved and used as a weapon for the amusement of others?_ " Questioned Tiamat, she thought she wasn't really selling it to the alien for a moment there so did a 180 on her thought process and spat out some useless drivel.

"That's what a Sekirei is...I never got around to telling him about the Sekirei Plan..." Mumbled Homura.

" _Give it a week, he's doing something rather important and cannot be disturbed, come back next Monday and hash it out with him, he's not as unreasonable as he was just now._ " Informed Tiamat, laying her head back on her fore-claws.

"B-but a week! What's going to take him so long?" Asked Homura, but he was ignored, almost ready to rip his hair out the girly-boy left, feeling like he'd swallowed knives as he left through the front door he saw Menma's back going down a set of stair, into what appeared to be a basement. Homura was going to follow after him, but that throbbing pain in his chest reminded him just why he shouldn't. Defeated and hurt, he left.

 **With Menma**

The Devil placed the two orbs onto a stone slab-altar, sitting on his legs in the centre of a bloody circle, hundreds if not thousands of tiny, tiny runes inscribed to form various twisting, circular shapes within it. Menma sat on his legs, his bare, sharp toenails, scraping against the stone flooring as he adjusted.

"Did I overreact? Probably. But hey, I get to fuck with someones head whilst blowing off some steam...I'm a pretty shitty friend." He murmured, thinking about how he'd seen other people interact with their friends...They usually didn't intentionally spear them through the soul with spiteful comments.

"Worry about it later."

" _You seriously think we'll let you take us over?!_ " Screamed Ddraig, rage flowing from the red orb, Menma ignored him, going into his own mind to remain completely still and concentrate properly. His magic could sustain him for a few years with the sheer amount he had, he could wait out these fuckers. A week was nothing.

" _We will find a way to destroy you, boy._ " Swore Albion, Menma once more, ignored the dragons, instead releasing a soft breath through his nose and initiating the spell. The circle around him glowed and pulsed with each beat of his heart, the two orbs began releasing streams of red and white energy respectively, directly into Menma's chest.

" **Limit Break**." He uttered, his own power surging to lord itself over the two dragons, as they were imprisoned it made flexing their own power even harder than before, the sheer strangling sensation Menma's aura brought stifled most of their resistance.

Menma pushed away the instinctual armour covering, instead just using the power multiplier of the 'Gear. Those soft humming beats matching his heartbeat slowly picked up, instead of being a bassy _thump_ ended up as a quick trilling _tink_ whilst Menma could no longer really feel his own skin, he was acutely aware how fast his heart was beating. If he wasn't already technically immortal, he'd be dead by now.

 **Elsewhere.**

A certain redhead wench with tits big enough to smuggle babies, distraught and ruined as she was, felt that explosive amount of power suddenly creep up at the edge of her senses, she knew that signature, she knew it well. Whilst it was usually foolish to jump to the conclusion of guilt before evidence, Rias Gremory was more than willing to take that risk when it came to the death of Two Satans, Two Seraphs and the rumblings of another war.

The kidnapping and murder of two of her Peerage members also didn't help, Menma had left in a close enough time window to be the one who was guilty. The only one with a modicum of motive for ruining the peace talks, and being a general fucking psycho.

Rias' reddend eyes narrowed with conviction, she _would_ avenger her beloved brother, she would seek justice for Serafall-sama, and yes, even the Seraphs.

Akeno, Kiba and Gasper entered the room at her call, all minus the vampire boy had murderous expressions on their faces, the poor trap-boy was shaken heavily by the strangulating aura.

Not far from the Occult Research Club, the Student President felt that power too, it sent ice into her chest. Once she would smile at the sensation of this power, no longer. Now it only brought pain and hatred. She called her Peerage together, summoning them all to her at this instant.

She would track him down, demand answers, and then kill him with her bare hands.

 **Shinto Teito**

Minaka Hirota, the man in charge of MBI genius and madman in one bundle of far too much white clothing, that being all of it. Even his hair and the tint of his glasses. A complete white suit with a long cape-coat thing draped over him, a pair of 15cm platform shoes to appear taller, though he refused to tell anyone about these shoes. They too were a part of the game, in ways. His ridiculously spikey hair flared up to the right and stuck a big middle finger to gravity.

He got a shiver down his spine, he'd already gotten word that #6 had been winged, he actually didn't expect Homura to get winged so soon, but it only made the game more interesting, the final stages of the Plan were falling together, soon he would begin letting the little birds, fly. But he would still have to wait a month at least, three at most for all of them to be ready.

Sadly.

Minaka was impatient, he'd already called up Takami three times today to get her children into the city, a not so subtle plan to 'Get into the family' as it were. To this day Minaka was torn up over not being able to be with his children like a father should, he'd even gone and _begged_ on his _knees_ to plea for just that.

His nose got phantom pains just from thinking about that door slam.

"Maybe I'll try one more time..." He thought, pulling out his phone and grinning, only to feel a book hit that back of his head. A white haired woman with a temporary medical patch over one eye and the other barely opened but showing it to be a stone black, she appear to have aged extremely well, the only sign of said age _being_ her hair. Everything else was...Perky.

She wore a lab coat over a very _slightly_ lavender-white dress shirt with black tie, a pair of black slacks and dress shoes, a file clutched in one hand with a cigarette in the other, she'd have to check in on Homura, look into this unknown that winged him/her.

It still irked the woman to no end what ended up happening to the Flame Sekirei, but it was already done, little would be accomplished by regretting it. Like she did most of her life after finding that fuckign ship.

Taking a deep drag, she closed her uncovered eye and sighed deeply, "This better not end up a hassle." She hoped, really would it be too much to ask for Homura to find a normal Ashikabi? Please? Maybe?

No.

Fuck you Takami.

The answer is no.

 **Menma 2 days later**

Madara had sealed up the entrance to the ritual room, the little shit didn't even warn him about going in, and just started the damned thing. Madara had to sigh at his kids recklessness, the ancient man was well aware the boy wanted to whet his teeth on some prime fight but it just wouldn't be possible anymore, Menma had come too far too quickly to ever find another decent fight. Until the world did one of its bigs calamity resets it was so fond of doing.

"Gotta remember to refurbish the ol' bolt hole." He murmured, remembering where he waited out the last calamity, "That was a fuckin' doozy."

"Uh...Madara-san..." Came a quiet voice, accompanied by a knock at the door, answering it the old man was greeted by the sight of...Kagari? "Since when did you get boobs, kid?" Asked the old man curiously, before his eyes rose up and got a good look at the, now very womanly, Kagari.

"It's a lot to explain...Is Menma in?" Asked the...girl?

"He's uh...Busy at the moment. Secret evil genius stuff." Said Madara, though he saw the hurt dance across the...girls...expression, "OH! Did the little psycho give you a rundown on past events?" Kagari nodded mutely, Madara grinned and threw an arm around the...girl, "Well come on in, we'll have a chat."

 **Izumo Inn**

"Takehito-kun..." Whispered Miya, getting a sigh from the scientist, "I know you don't want to think about it, but Uzumaki-san is involved now..."

"I know Miya, strange that it was Homura of all people." Muttered her husband, pawing over a few notes, "I'll see what I can do, right now I think I'm actually onto something with the crest." He murmured, whilst he wasn't Miya's Ashikabi, they were married, he couldn't wing her but they loved one another. He was happy, but he wasn't completely happy, ever, unless he could get himself into some manic scientific study. So he was trying to see if somehow one could remove the Sekirei's crest, without them dying, which would then in turn, destroy Minaka's plan for any real 'plan'.

Miya sighed softly, whilst she didn't want this damned plan to come to pass, it was inevitable, she just didn't have the clout she used to, and couldn't take on the military power of MBI and the Disciplinary Squad at the same time, on her own. Although that power, coming from across the road a few days ago...That wasn't Homura.

Speaking of, the poor boy came home almost in tears, it appears the winging didn't exactly go smoothly. From what she could get from the boy-almost-girl, Menma was not what they thought, and the link drove home how much pain he could cause with a single thought.

They had gotten a new guest though, Uzume #10. Apparently she had taken a liking to Homura, and began prodding the almost-girl about a great deal of things, mostly his/her new Ashikabi, what he was like, what they did together etc.

Ah, young love.

Miya turned to her husband with a soft smile, leaning up against him laying her head on his shoulder, the man smiled and pulled her closer.

 **Uchiha Home**

Madara was sipping from a glass, orange juice of course, whilst Homura was nursing one of her own. "Quite the little tale, I knew he was at least a little curious. I fucking knew it." Madara put on a victorious grin, "Never expected him to just slap one on ya though, figured he was more of a trap kinda guy, instead of ladyboys, but whatever."

"Is your grandson's sexual preferences that interseting to you..?" Asked Homura with a soft, feminine tone, her tone was subdued and melancholy.

"Oh shall I return to speaking about how I have no idea how he thinks, how he's never had a proper friend in his life and is possibly the worst person to collect all this power?" Asked Madara, brightly but dripping with sarcasm, Homura just sweatdropped.

Xenovia entered the kitchen, she looked ansty, "Madara-dono, how many more days until Menma-sama comes out?" She asked in a clipped tone. Apparently Menma had done a number on this one to, ever since the pair hooked up they'd been more or less inseparable, but now with Kagari taking up a chunk of his day, along with Menma's playing with Tama, gardening occasionally with Asia and his chats with the old man himself, he'd been giving the poor thing less attention than she wanted.

"5 more days, Xen-chan. Tsk tsk tsk, so impatient." He chided softly, shaking his head dramatically. Xenovia frowned and sat down, folding out her arms and resting her chin on her crossed forearms.

"Must be super boring without Devil's to hunt, or people to smack around with your giant phallic sword." Said Madara conversationally, Xenovia shot him a glare he merely grinned widely in response. "Oh come on, Xenny darling. Surely you can entertain yourself, what happened to that big bad executioner that we all knew and loved?"

" _Oh don't be too harsh on the girl, I saw what he did to her._ " Tiamat's voice floated into their collective minds as she padded into the kitchen and flapped her litting wings to get onto the table, " _Never heard a human or devil scream that loudly._ " She said with a smile, Xenovia merely nodded in confirmation.

"He is a prime lover, but I wish to spend time with my King. That is all. I do not like this distance that has cropped up between us." Said the ex-church weapon.

"Well guess what Xenny." Said Madara, garnering her attention, before he pointed to Kagari, "Sweet little Kagari here, who's real name is Homura apparently, is some Love Alien that had bonded to Menma for life. Seems like someone's ahead of you~." Madara, deciding he'd stirred up enough drama, quickly grabbed the nearest snack he could and observed the chaos that would unfold.

The room went dead silent, Homura looked to the slowly turning Xenovia with a slight amount of fear in her eyes, "You. What?" She asked ominously.

"I-uh...! I was dying if I didn't my body would have incinerated itself! I swear I never meant for any of this to happen!" Quickly defended the Flame Sekirei, waving her hands quickly in hopes of warding off the beast.

"10 years. I have to wait, 10 years. AND YOU DID IT IN A WEEK!?" Xenovia seemingly pulled Durandall out of her ass and roared out a bloodthirsty howl. "I'll kill you!" Homura screamed and ran off, thus the chase began.

Tama spotted them and began following after, screaming as well, apparently that was the game, it was pretty fun.

" _You get off on this don't you._ " Accused the Blue King, getting a shit eating grin from the old man.

"On a profoudnly sexual level." Said Madara, before he burst out laughing as the Sekirei ran back through the kitchen, Xenovia hot on her heels.

 **Menma's Mind day 6**

Menma blinked as he felt a powerful shift in his mental faculties, the mindscape became clearer, though still being a blurry vortex of white and black endlessly blending it somehow appeared less fuzzy. The images of Albion and Ddraig appeared before him, one a sleek western dragon with 3 pairs of wings, a pair of shining golden horns and four legs, a long whipping tail behind it decorated with feathery scales, Albion.

The other was Ddraig, so jacked Menma could feel the testosterone from here. Ddraig's whole body was coated in his thick red, shield-like scales, his horns were black as midnight and rose up and back in a rather simplistically conservative manner, in contrast to Albion's almost antler like horns, a single pair of heavy looking wings that looked like they could tear up a skyscraper with minimal effort. Thick, honed talons decorated his tree-trunk wide legs, a barbed, armoured tail looked ready to cut a bitch the fuck up.

One sleek and slender, the other packed with muscles on his muscles, Menma gave the projections a cold stare, he hadn't spoken in 6 days, hadn't slept, hadn't eaten or drank any water. He'd been completely content and sustained on his own power. The only drive he needed was his undying thirst for bloodshed and despair.

These were not the actual dragons, merely astral representations in his mind, the two images slowly melted together into one beast.

A massive creature with the best of both worlds. The underbelly was a snowy white of Albion, whilst the rest was the same bloody red of Ddraig, three pairs of wings, the membrane pulsing with glowing blue veins, whilst the 'frame' had several sharp feathery scales decorating the edges. The more conservative horns that seemed to have a few extra branching points, each branch looked as thick as Menma's arm. It only branched about four times on each horn though, so it didn't go full deer.

The creature seemed to be bipedal, a pair of thick, muscular arms looked ready to rip a continent in half, with four large talons and a thumb, each clawed finger's talon was barbed like an arrowhead at the edges, though not to a great extent. It's like you could make cuts in your cuts.

The creature had two tails, on that of Ddraig, with the barbs and armour, whilst the other was of Albion the feathery scales making a return once more, both were about the same width and length the only difference being colour and 'addons'.

The legs weren't anything unexpected, looking like you could stomp a block down by tripping. The thighs having thicker plated scales, Menma could appreciate that, so even if he lost his arms he could still get to a distance to regenerate. Or at least escape in general.

The head had a broad, long snout that had a pair of blank, golden eyes embedded in its skull, small black barbs lining its lower jaw, like spiky stubble now that he thought about it.

Menma closed his eyes once more, the creature's form and his own slowly drifting together in the mindscape, a great light encompassing his minds eye.

 **Day 7**

Menma emerged from the chamber, Madara and the various beings he spoke with awaiting him. Menma's golden, slit eyes cast across them all, before he walked past them without so much as a peep and walked outside.

"Holy shit, that's a lot of power to hold in." Commented Madara, looking at the disappointed faces of those gathered, "C'mon what'd you expect, him to come out hollering about how good it was to see us all, $10 say's the second he speaks shit goes down." Bet the ancient man.

And shit indeed did, a powerful rumble shook all of Shinto Teito, Madara opened the door and observed the enormous crater in the street, "What'd I tell ya?" Smug ass.

 **With Menma**

The now transformed youth found some island far away from Shinto Teito, he set down, his body felt lighter than a feather but the formation of stone beneath him buckled and crumbled like sand. He gazed upon his form using the ocean as a mirror, for the first time in a week being in the fresh air, feeling the sun on his now scaly body and closing his eyes, just taking it all in.

"…." No noise, but the powerful exhaling from his draconian nostrils, Menma touched his chest and pushed his fingers in, the skin rippling like water, he tore out two chess pieces, the King and the Rook. Both of them smoking and charred heavily as he tossed them into the waters below.

" **I feel...Calm. That's a pretty good change I suppose.** " He thought aloud, his enormous form making his voice boom, making the waters ripple in protest.

" **Still wanna see the world fucking burn though.** " He reminded himself, a short flash of flame leaving his nostrils as he gave a more harsh exhale, " **The others should be changing soon. I expect little physical difference.** " Hypothesized the monolithic beast, before stretching himself out and flaring his many wings, sunning himself.

" **Fuck this is gonna be a good few months. I can just feel it. Filled with murder and fucking, mostly fucking. Hm...Nah Miya's to homely for me.** " Whilst it had crossed his mind to plow the older woman he really just didn't feel it, she didn't have the presence of the MILFs from Kuoh, just and older woman. Nothing really fun if you can't scar some kids whilst nailing their mum.

And he had no grudge to bear against her husband. So that was a thing.

Ah well, maybe some other MILF will fall into his lap.

At this time, Takami sneezed, spilling hot coffee onto Minaka as she did so, the poor fool screaming in pain.

 **End of chapter.**

 **So yeah, I googled Ddraig and Albion, mashed the two forms in my head and this is what you get, a five story tall dragon that want's to murder a great deal of the planet for giggles. But can also be sidetracked by loli-catgirls who need a good dicking.**

 **Speaking of, that's in the next chapter. I know I was happy to hear that too. Thanks brain.**

 **No probs Rax.**

 _ **Raxychaz.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Huh...Not a single person tried to give shit about a technically gay scene...And here I was expected backlash of the worst degree. Makes me look like the dick for doubting you all, ma bad. Though I suppose being raised by Madara would lead to some ambiguous sexuality. Nothing full gay, as I am not and cannot write such things, but expect some stuff you might not be totally cool with being alluded to.**

 **Personally I blame Corruption of Champions, Trials in Tainted Space and Fall of Eden. Shit just opened my mind to a million other filthy things. I love it. You guys, may not.**

 **Also the last bit, I've just gotten home from work, so if it ends up with more errors than usual, I apologize, I'll fix em tomorrow.**

 **Start.**

Menma walked back into his home, his clothes thoroughly tattered, almost completely destroyed and barely hanging on, the transformation had mixed up his human appearance some, he had a lining of scales from his neck to his jawbone, red along the edges with milky white in the centre, over his throat. His top canines poked over his lips and his eyes had a distinct reptilian squint to them, making even his usual stare look like a glare. The biggest change was his hair, one side seemed to be flared up and red as blood, the other a stark, feathery white that seemed to flow down to his shoulder blade like water. He was a fan, the fact that it was probably the randomest style he could have also helped convey he couldn't even make sense of himself most of the time. And it looked legit as fuck.

He threw open open the door closing with a soft click, almost immediately he was beset by his frisky feline fucktoy, and his buxom blue beauty- _Fuck yeah alliteration!_ -Tama and Asia following up as a close second with Homura wandering after them, only to have realization run across her face, a mixture of joy and weariness.

Xenovia almost leapt into his arms, the dragon chuckling and returning the hug, Tama going to the side of his waist her little tails almost helicoptering in joy, Asia on the opposite side looking up at him happily, before gasping, "Your hair is so beautiful, Menma-kun!" She exclaimed, taking a lock of the red mayhem into her hand, he smirked.

"Well of course my dear, all of me is beautiful. Tsk, and here I thought you loved me, Asia-chan." He pitifully shook his head and sighed dramatically, the blonde girl fretted for a moment before she just smiled fondly at him and hugged him tightly.

Koneko had climbed up his back and purred into his neck, enjoying the feeling of his scales against her cheek. "It's good to see you again, Master." She whispered into his ear softly.

"Yes, yes I hath returned from my brief trip to look at myself. Calm your collective mammaries." He said, with a small chuckle, reaching over to pat Koneko on the head back embracing Xenovia, pecking Asia's forehead, and picking up Tama in his white tail, the appendage materializing in a flare of blue. The foxling squealed in joy as he swung her about slowly.

Resting his chin on Xenovia's head, going for a loving ass squeaze, why not be affectionate and get your point across at the same time? Xenovia's face exuded a short flush of heat as she held onto him tightly, Asia smacking his arm and shooting him a scolding look, he merely grinned widely.

In one fluid movement Menma grabbed the swordswoman and began carrying her upstairs, "I am now sufficiently aroused, to the bath we shall fuck!" He declared getting a victorious cheer from Koneko and a smug smirk from Xenovia as they passed a shock and awed Homura. Tama cheered about a group bath, Menma paused and turned on his heel to look at the little Kitsune.

"...Nope, still to young. Sorry Tama-chan, we're going to do adult things. It'd probably end up hurting you if you were involved." Tama whined pitifully, her ears drooping Menma returned to the quest at hand. Fucking this weeks worth of libido he'd built up.

"Homura if those tits are anything to go by, feel free to join. If not, don't complain about the noise, Asia if you feel like having a bit of fun, come along." Said Menma as he shut the door to the bath behind him, the sound of cloth rustling and feet padding across the tiles. Out of sheer curiosity Homura peeked in to see the raggedy male tearing off what was left of his clothes, revealing the dark red scales down his spine, his nails seemed to be completely black and clawed now, though what shocked her the most was the fact his hair. How did such a stark difference occur in only a few minutes?

Menma stretched out, bones cracking and creaking, his knuckle popping loudly as he sighed contently, his chest suddenly swathed in scales as he breathed out a stream of flames so hot they were almost invisible to the naked eye, his body snared in powerful heat, he stepped into the cold waters of the bath and immediately turned it into a steamy bubbling font of heated water.

Asia peered over Homura's shoulder to see Xenovia and Koneko clammouring into the waters to sit next to the dragon, his scales turning to human skin once more as the temperature leveled. "I'm not being left out again!" Said Asia, her face pink as she lost clothes on the way into the bath, Homura's face was positively nuclear at the boldness of her Ashikabi.

It also stung in her chest that he would be so frivolous and deviant as to apparently just fuck the women he lived with, Homura stepped into the bath each step she berated herself, telling herself to just turn away and come back later. But...This was her Ashikabi...Her soulmate, they were bonded at such a deep level already, surely something as trivial as intercourse would be...Easy?

Hahahahahahahaha!

No.

"Master...I have a present for you..." Whispered Koneko, Menma rose a brow as she took his hand and guided it under her, a hard plastic-feeling disk greeting him, he looked at her with a mixture of primal lust and coy amusement.

"Who knew the kitten was such a little butt-slut." He said with a bark of laughter, "Ah, my dear Koneko. Someone's not going to walk for a week when I'm done with you." Koneko smiled brightly like he'd just promised her the world.

"Menma-sama...I missed your touch..." Said Xenovia, quietly. Relishing in his presence, sighing contently as his fingers slipped around her waist and guided her onto his lap, she ground her firm asscheeks into his crotch, feeling the stirring of his beastly weapon.

"I will happily admit you're all much better company than those two fucking dragons. It's not like they had to much such a fuss of me devouring their souls." Menma clicked his tongue, until Xenovia spun on his lap and stuck her tongue into his mouth, Menma grinned wolfishly into the kiss, at the same time Koneko submerged herself and began massaging his draconian mast with her tongue.

Menma groaned softly into the kiss at her ministrations, the girl coming up for air occasionally before going back down, though on the second time she spread Xenovia's cheeks and began licking her ass, said woman jolted before the kitten guided her master's powerful weapon into the heavenly cheeks of her fellow fucktoy.

Xenovia threw her head back into a silent, gasping wail of pain as her ass was spread, her King's hand firmly on her hips, forcing her down further, giving her no reprieve from the anal attack. Asia looked on with a brilliant blush, though a pair of feline ears poking out of the water drew her attention, only for said attention to explode into white as suddenly she felt a wondrous sensation in her sacred place.

Kagari looked on, the link allowing her to get some kind of...Background noise from her Ashikabi, her body was filled with his own lust, but instead of it being slaked against the blue haired woman it just ended up making her all bothered and hot until all she could think about was release.

Sliding into the bath next to her Ashikabi she saw his gaze shift to her for a moment, a sly, smug smirk lining his lips, though as he was currently indisposed she wouldn't be getting much out of him, from the looks of it.

Until she felt herself slowly rise, underneath her formed a solid copy of her Ashikabi, looking owlishly at the copy and then at him, "Uh- _EEEE!_ " A thick, fullness filled her nethers as the ashen Sekirei grit her teeth, involuntary tears leaking from her eyes, a strong tongue licking them away, the slapping of flesh filled Homura's ears, her own? Xenovia's? It all blended together, each sensation and sound.

 **Later**

Menma was sitting in his room, his little pet between his legs, the pair locked in a fierce battle of tongues, the petite girl feebly gripping at his chest as she felt his powerful presence, a gentle but stern yank at her collar meshed their bodies together, Menma broke the kiss his citrine gold eyes full of bestial desire, pushing the catgirl onto her back she didn't even attempt to struggle every moment in her master's arms was wonderful.

Turning her onto her stomach Menma lifted her rear and game face to face with his prize, a wide, sharp grin lit up across his lips, tugging the butt plug from her with an audible pop he was given sight of her completely pink, thoroughly lubed ass. Someone was prepared.

Menma leant forward and placed a bite onto her right cheek, Koneko quivered as her masochistic streak grew with each passing second, the pain of her masters fangs sinking into her flesh was pure bliss. Menma retreated as the bite marks sealed up, though the marks turned azure blue, she was _his_ property. _His_ toy. _His_ pet.

And so Menma rose onto his knee's keeping a hand on her round, taunt ass, she wiggled it enticingly, looking over her shoulder with a lusty smile, her slit eyes staring into his own, Menma guided himself into her small hole and gently pressed in the head, feeling her whole body quiver under him, before gripping her hips and slamming in like a shotgun blast, Koneko's tail went straight up, he pulled out with the tight resistence attempting to cage his cock, keeping it buried in her ass.

So Menma gave it right back, over and over, Koneko screamed herself hoarse in ecstasy, this was what he was waiting for most, breaking in this ass, molding it to fit like a glove, marking her as his and if anyone even _thought_ of touching what was his he'd torture them in the worst ways he could think of.

Probably skin peeling and salt.

Lifting her up Menma kept himself connected to the girl, before roughly pressing her against the wall, "I told you, I'd nail you to a wall with my dick." He said, biting her ear getting another mewl of pain fueled lust for his efforts.

And so he did, Menma fucked te girl to such an extent the wall had a Koneko shaped dent in it, her body was bruised and she couldn't even feel her legs as she finally collapsed off his now thoroughly drained cock, landing in a puddle of cum, more quickly flooding from her abused holes.

Menma didn't even give a shit about the sterility spell at this moment, unsure whether it would still be effect. He had gotten himself out of his primal rut and could finally think about other things besides sex. Looking down at the coum soaked form of his pet he grinned widely, "You've never looked as beautiful as you do now." He told her, though her eyes had already rolled back, her little tongue lapping at the puddle of his seed unconsciously.

"Oh fucking darkness, I do good work...Hmm..." He hummed softly before shrugging picking the girl back up and sliding back into her, "I could go a few more. She doesn't have to be awake for that." He may have a clear head, but going from ravenous sex-fiend to normal sex-fiend wasn't that much a leap.

 **Uchiha Household Next Morning**

Menma sat on the verandah of the house, a cigarette between his lips a Pepsi in his hand and a still out of it cat girl on his lap. She was all cleaned up, but he just liked having her in his lap. Felt nice, like a portable fuckable-crotch warmer. A small flame grew on the tip of his index finger, lighting the smoke he took a deep breath and blew out a torrent of swirling plumes.

"Ah, nothing like a post coital smoke...When was the last time I got so wiped it felt necessary?" He idly wondered, leaning back into his chair and feeling all and any stress melt away, his other cat meowing for his attention, Menma grinned, his red tail forming to pluck the cat off the ground and set her on Koneko's lap, as his was full. Miyo mewled happily as he scratched her ear, purring like an outboard motor.

"Bloody loud you are." He commented, an affection none other could really claim gleaming in his golden eyes, one could say Miyo was the only real friend he ever 'loved'.

Animals were so much more tolerable than people.

"Then again I could go on some philosophical tirade about 'What is love?', aside from Oxytocin and other chemical reactions in the human brain. But that's none of my business." Thoroughly amused with how much stock people put in something as trivial as love he let out a small chuckle and took another drag.

"Menma-sama...Am I intruding?" Asked Xenovia, Menma's gaze shifted to her and he smiled fondly, making her chest flutter. Whilst walking and sitting still gave her pains, there was few things in this world that could even come into the same realm of comparison to her love for this man.

He was literally her everything, she had nothing else outside him and this family he'd given her.

"I always have time for you, Xen. Though I haven't exactly showed that in the past week." He offered a hand, she took it as he pulled her closed, laying a gentle, warm kiss on her soft cheek, after last night Xenovia was unaware she would ever blush again after being taken by the beast that was her King,for 3 straight hours, but she felt like she was on fire.

"C'mon take a seat..." Menma conjured a cushion for her bruised ass, the girl burned at being reminded of what happened. Placing it on the wooden flooring of the verandah she took the seat and lay her head on his shoulder, "What's up?" He asked, though did so quietly, he felt pretty chilled out at the moment, like everything was right in the world.

Minus the burning piles of human corpses, the various victims of his traumatizing hatred, the blood of innocence flowing like a flood zone, debauchery taking place every corner of every street and the primal fear of the unknown he intended to inflict upon the world.

Even without all that glorious joy, he was content.

Which was good, you needed to be content sometimes to sit and observe existence in itself, the possible futility of life itself. Immortality had stowed that little constant looming threat in his psyche. He was a great deal happier nowadays.

Yeah, think about how bad he was before.

Poor Haruhi.

" _Bitch shouldn't have bothered me on my birthday. How's that 'God' power helping you from getting_ _ **hanged!**_ " A grin lit up his face, Xenovia closed her eyes, enjoying the contact with her King, wrapping her arms around his left, Menma placed his Pepsi-kun down and switched the hand he held his smoke in to accommodate such.

"Yo!" Came Madara's voice, from the front door, "You got visitors kiddo!...He's out the back." Menma only barely bothered to listened giving a small hum of acknowledgement the old man wouldn't even be able to hear, Xenovia made move to leave only for him to grab her loosening arms.

"Stay." He requested, she smiled serenely and did so.

Menma just didn't want this to take long, thinking if they 'walked in on a moment' they'd hurry up and fuck back off.

Koneko idly sunk into him further, Miyo purring into her stomach, which made Koneko purr, which made Menma's chest feel _great_. It was like have a tiny masseuse.

"Menma Uzumaki?" Asked a woman's voice.

"Not Kagari, not Miya. Oh joy, new people." Menma glanced over his shoulder at the person who had infringed upon his time, an older looking woman with white hair and stony gray eyes, sporting a very slightly lavender tinged dress shirt with a black tie, black slacks and dress shoes, with a white lab coat thrown over it. A single, fresh but thin scar lay vertically over her left eye.

"Oh, there you are Kagari." He acknowledged, apparently his Sekirei was having trouble looking him in the eye and just blushed slightly finding the tree's in the backyard very interesting. "And you are..?" He asked, looking to the woman.

"Takami Sahashi. I work for MBI since you somehow went to ground and we couldn't reach you, I'm here to tell you about the Sekirei plan." Informed the woman.

"Hmm...Lab coat suggests scientist, your demeanor means you're in charge a lot, so you can't be some gruntling, no you have something invested in this visit, whilst Homura coming over isn't out of ordinary that would mean you know each other and to have direct interaction with your pet projects later into their lives...? No I'd say you're quite high up, so quit the bullshit and spit out what you really want, woman." Takami blinked, she didn't expect that kind of reception, looking to Homura who merely shrugged helplessly, this was her Ashikabi, she could bitch and moan all she wanted, he obviously wasn't changing for anyone.

"Damn...Not even my kids could get away with talking to me like that..." She grumbled although the several warnings from Homura did make sure Takami was treading carefully, she was still considering a verbal beat down.

"Oh? Children you say? How old?" He asked, suddenly _very_ interested. Takami was on guard now, she didn't mean to mutter that as loud as she did, the slight twinkle in those golden eyes, "I like kids, what can I say? Besides I have Tama-chan, if yours are in her age-group I think it'd be nice to introduce them."

And while they play, he could fuck her into oblivion, he _loved_ MILFs. Probably for some deep seated psychological abandonment issues but fuck that nosie he just loved to hear a woman of experience quiver beneath him and _beg_ for more.

"My son is 20, my daughter is 18." She answered, drawing a cigarette, Menma internal life ruining senses went off like an explosion.

Homura seemed to gain a 'Oh shit' look on her face as she looked at her Ashikabi, outside he was cool as ice, calm and serene on the inside he was a tempest of barely restrained desire for chaos. Homura felt horribly sorry for Takami's kids. Because whilst she could warn the woman, she doubted she'd listen to something as silly as 'He's a raving sex-fiend, watch your ass...Literally. And Your Daughters.'

" _OH MY SELF, YES! Every flavor of yes! I can fuck her, her daughter and make her son watch! Oh god I hope he's all weird and incesty, then I can Cuc him at the same time! What about their dad though!? OH MY SELF, THIS IS GONNA BE FUCKING AWESOME! MILFS MILFS MILFS MILFS!_ " Menma's internal chanting drew him out of reality for a moment, he only gave a small giggle looking off into the sunrise with distant, citrine eyes.

"Is he ok..?" Asked Takami, cautiously whispering to her friend.

"He's...A deviant, all I can say is, good luck." Said Homura, whilst she had no way of knowing just how much damage her Ashikabi was going to cause to the Sahashi family, she was under the impression all Menma wanted to do was fuck about.

Literally and figuratively.

 **WRONG!**

Menma grinned widely and turned his head, "Sorry a joke about a mother and daughter came to my head, my Jii-sama's pretty devious." He explained, "So, I'm going to assume you're here because I winged, Homura...And judging from that guarded look, she told you about me..." Menma's gaze narrowed dangerously, Homura feeling like ice ran through her veins. "...I'm not fond of people who tell my secrets, Homura." He said ominously, _oh...Shit._

"Well yes, Homura has told me a little about you, but nothing in great detail. But I have to ask...What's with the scales? You got a skin condition or something?" Asked the woman, my word how unprofessional, tsk tsk tsk.

"I have recently ascended in power, I'm no longer a pawn of hell, instead I am the Vanishing Emperor." On the fly name, don't judge. Menma's tails emerged from the air, blue magic lining them for a moment as they solidified, one lashed out and wrapped around Homura dragging her close and to eye level, the sheer terror his reptilian stare put into her heart made it twist and churn in pain.

"We will have words later." He promised.

"You are aware a Sekirei's bond in empathic, right? Cruelty, hatred, that kinda stuff physically hurts them. Be more considerate." Ordered the older woman, a copy of menma emerged from his back, standing up in his place and staring her dead in the eyes.

"Look at how few fucks I have to give, Takami-san. Just gaze upon my fucks, you cannot for they are not there." Said Menma, speaking in place of the copy, who merely stood gazing into her eyes like he was cutting into her soul. She was holding her ground remarkably well for some mere human in the face of an apex predator, he could respect her resolve.

"I can't believe you live off chemical reactions..." Thought Menma aloud, a grimace on his lips, "Well little missy, you'll be waiting a while for something like that." Said Menma, Homura looked at him with shock.

"B-but yesterday we-" She started.

"Had sex, yes Homura I know I was there. So was Xenovia, and Koneko and Asia. We fucked like animals for hours, it was awesome, I enjoyed having you there. But there's a difference between me bedding you, and me giving a shit about your existence. Example..." He set her down, aiming to cut down any little illusions those foolish scientists put into her head about 'destined love' or other such tripe.

"I saved Asia from being unalived by the very same Fallen Angel who unalived myself, I brought her into my home looked after her, made sure none of the Devils could turn someone who was obviously pure as the driven snow against her will, or coerce her into it. And I came to genuinely care for her existence, I _enjoy_ having her around me. A good counterbalance to my own mania if you will." He informed, not once breaking from the cold, clinical tone or the distant, detached look.

Homura...Didn't feel pain this time, the bond wasn't being damaged, or abused. He was just...Talking to her, telling her his truth. It was a great step up from the ungodly chest pain he could inflict with a stare.

"Tama, I took in her, Anna and Gin all of them into my house. On a whim, yes. Do I regret it? No. Gin and I understand one another, I can happily call him my ally. Anna and Tama were there to soothe my fracturing mind after training with my Jii-sama in the mountains, they helped keep me together, and thus I care for them." Takami was idly writing this down in a pad she had brought, just dot points to come back to at some other time she could speak with this interesting specimen.

"Xenovia, she is my tempered blade. When I cannot strike, she does on my behalf. She's the only woman I'll even consider having children with because I trust her to the point where nothing bad will come of such a union. And, to put it bluntly, I fuckin' love the way we can just sit and enjoy each other. No speaking, no bullshit, no nothing. Just being."

"Menma-sama..." She whispered, truly touched Menma's citrine eyes fell upon her, a small kiss placed on her cheek as he gave a small frown.

"I'm on a roll, Xen. Don't remind me what I'm saying or it'll get all screwy and emotional." He said, making her chuckle into her hand, Koneko waking up and stretching out over both of their laps as she did so. Miyo merely meowing happily.

"Koneko is a little sweetheart that I couldn't let that red-cunt have, so I took her. And if they ever come within 10 feet of her, I'll hack them up into little pieces and feed her, her peerage and her entire family line to the sharks." Swore the Dragon, Koneko flushing with colour, nuzzling into his neck and licking it affectionately.

Menma's eye twitched, ugh he was really spilling out a bunch off bullshit, but this was the best he could come up with on the fly. "My Jii-sama raised, me 'nuff said." He took one final drag on his nictotine reward for fucking like a champ before setting the butt on fire and brushing off the ashes, releasing a torrent of grey mist from his nostrils. and giving Homura a final stare.

"I've known you for a week, I've enjoyed this week for sure. You're good company, but you aren't my be and end all of people, I don't love you. I think the prospect of love is silly when there's so many more important things, but that's inconsequential, so I'm telling you now if you expect some cuddly lovey dovey bullshit out of me, to swoon and sway whenever I see you, you won't get it. That's reality, that the truth of the matter." Menma sighed out as he finished that monologue of almost complete fucking lies.

Almost, lies. He did really like his little family. But he liked to be a little detached in his own head on their worth in his eyes. Maybe. Or he was just lying to himself and what he just said was the truth? It was almost impossible to figure himself out, he never made sense to him.

"I love you too, Master." Said Koneko, Menma groaned and scrunched up his face, looking down to her devoted little orbs of gold, before an impish smirk came to her face and she leant up to his ear so only he and Xenovia could hear her. "And maybe next time, you can try pineapple, I heard it makes _it_ really sweet...I love sweets."

Menma looked at the girl, a wolfish grin lining his lips, he knew what she was talking about, Xen probably didn't if the confused look on her face was anything, but Menma was thoroughly amused his cum addicted butt-slut of a pet wanted her favourite treat to be even better.

"No problem, Koneko." He let out a hissed giggle between his teeth and shook his head.

"Menma." Came Madara's voice, Menma looked over to him with a curious hum, only to see a smirk on his old mans face, "You'll never guess who's here." Stated Madara, Menma paused for a moment before grinning widely.

"You don't mean..." His eyes sparkled with a mad glee, Homura felt weight settle in her stomach dread filling her being, when Madara-san nodded it only grew in density, "Oh fuck yes to the power of bitching!" Menma pulled Koneko off his lap, but instead of having to run through the house to meet this potential threat he was given sight to a large cluster of people.

The company of annoyances were the combined Peerages of the Sitri and Gremory Heirs.

Menma chuckled lowly, standing up and gesturing Homura step back, Xenovia summoned Durandall whilst Koneko pulled on a pair of white-steel gloves from seemingly nowhere. Tama felt the summon of her King and came running, her tails aflame with a blue blaze of power, her eyes seemed to lose that innocent edge, gaining the bloodthirst of a veteran slayer of man.

Asia and Madara stepped onto the verandah, Asia's eyes had a dull cloud over them, she needn't lose her innocence to these people. Best to keep her consciousness locked away. Takami felt the tension in the air grow thick and oppressive, "You may want to vacate the premises, Takami-san." Suggested Madara making the white haired woman turn to him in confusion.

"Menma is about to get all murdery up in here. So unless you like the sight of teenagers guts spilt all over a backyard, I suggest you leave. If you _are_ into that may I say, that's hot." Madara chuckled making the woman facepalm.

Homura inched towards Menma back, "Who are these people..?" Asked Homura cautiously.

"These are the walking corpses who just walked into the dragons den and offered their supple little bodies as tribute." He grinned, a vile edge to his eyes as he dragged his eyes across the gathered group. All of Sona's Peerage was there, "We have Sona, who's sister I fucked and killed, also my ex. Her Queen Tsubaki Shinra, the black haired one with big tits, Momo Hanakai, the white haired one with average tits, Reya Kusaka, the boring brown haired one. Those two are her Bishops. Tomoe Meguri and the adorable Bennia-chan, hello sweetheart..." He greeted with a wave, the hooded half-reaper tried very hard not to look him in the eye, apparently something as trivial as spending a few hours with the attention starved girl was enough to wrap her around his finger. That was good, he could always do with more pets.

"They are her Knights. Loup Garou and Tsubasa Yura are her Rooks, and finally we have the insect to end all insects, Saji. He doesn't get a full name, I mean really I just wasted a great deal of breath telling you the names of corpses, but eh...It unsettles them the longer I keep talking. "And whoever that one is. Never seen her before." Said Menma with a wave of his hand, dismissing the last Pawn, some smaller girl with red hair.

" **Saji...** " Rumbled a voice in the blond teens head, Vritra, the Dragon of his Sacred Gear(s), " **Why do I sense three of my Kin so close..? This boy before you...Look at his neck.** " Ordered Vritra making Saji's eyes narrow, before they widened.

"President...He has scales on his neck..." Whispered Saji, making Sona's eyes narrow, "...And tails." Saji felt like hitting himself for only now noticing the long pair of tails that fell from the lower back of the 'Devil' before them all.

All of the tension was suddenly broken as a small, chubby little chibi dragon flew from an open window and landed on Menma's shoulder, licked his ear and got a smile in response, "Ah, woke up I see. Can you smell it Tiamat? Looks like we found another one." Tiamat's orange eyes locked with Saji, feeling like a great beast was peering into his very soul the boy almost trembled.

" **You are going to die Saji. There's no amount of skill you have that can prevent this.** " Informed the Prison Dragon, Saji felt his skin crawl at this, fear gripping onto his heart.

"So what? You killed Issei and absorbed the power of his Gear!?" Roared Kiba Yuuto, a blonde pretty boy with a chip on his shoulder the size of Thailand. "I thought you were friends!? What kind of sick fuck are you really!? And what'd you do to Koneko!? ANSWER ME!" Roared the enraged Knight of Gremory. Menma smirked, setting Tiamat down, her form expanding rapidly and growing in size, she was on all fours, shadowing over him her wings folded in but ready to fly in a second.

Her features grew more intense but stayed mostly the same, the axe-blade horn on her head having a shining edge to it that gleemed menacingly in the morning light, her bladed tail head still yet holding the presence of a knife at the throat.

"Well I suppose we should take this fight a better place." Madara's eyes shifted from their usual black toa rippled purple, the air around every discoloured as the entire backyard was shifted into some great expansive field, there was nothing aside from grass and flat land, the sun gently gazing upon them as clouds drifted on by.

Menma's grin refused to fade, like a twisted clown of murder he continued to keep on keepin' on. "That's Rias, I fucked her, ruined her families reputation and then killed her brother. Akeno, I don't really have anything against but meh, murder is murder. Kiba Yuuto, he thinks if he's a good boy and obeys Rias long enough she'll dish out some pussy, he's unaware what 'initiative' is. And finally Gasper Vladi...Hmm. I'm not really one for traps but...There is the temptation to give it a go." Murmured Menma, rubbing his chin. If he took a leaf out of his grandfather's book and stepped out of his comfort zone, or to not?

He already fucked Koneko legless almost exclusively in the ass, would a little girly vampire be that much different? Then again it was probably different in real life instead of hentai.

He was curious and bored, don't judge.

"Ehh...Better catch 'im just incase I change my mind." He nodded to himself, producing a pair of collars much like Koneko's own but setting them aside for now.

"I knew you couldn't resist, it'd just keep chewing at'cha until you did, trust me. I know." Madara informed.

"We're not talking about this now!" Shouted Menma back at the old man as he stood aside Homura and Takami, who boomed out a boisterous laughter.

"We're going to bring you to justice for those you killed, the war you started...Everything!" Snarled the Red Princess with a vicious snarl. Menma grinned, holding up his necklace.

"I wear their souls to remind myself." Kiba shot forward, sick of hearing all this. Followed closely by the other Knights, Xenovia met them half way, her Durandall igniting with her King's power the blast echoing from her swing scattered the assembled Knights throwing them well past the larger group.

"You are foolish if you think I will let you pass easily." Snalred Xenovia, she wouldn't _dare_ let anyone near her love or her family. As long as she drew breath.

The Bishops shot forth blasts ranging from lightning to ice, this time it was Asia who protected, conjuring a great wall of transparent honeycombs the spells harmlessly bounced off, Rias and the slowly rising Kiba looked on in shock at the sight of the innocent Asia defending the monster.

Menma cracked his neck and his knuckles, with each step he took onto the field his body began to change, first his arms, then his legs, a single pair of his leathery wings shot from his back, his head covered in scales though instead of an organic face it was coated by a copy of Issei's scale mail helmet.

Menma's shirt was set alight, his pants ripped apart into shorts at the shift of his legs, from normal human to reptilian digitigrade, his tails whipping dangerously, " **You done goofed.** " He informed with a booming, bassy voice.

Leaping forward Menma swooped in hard and fast, the very earth beneath them splitting open from the speed of his approach, his first target being the Queens, before anyone could blink Tsubaki's headless body fell to the ground, blood gushing out rapidly, Sona's eyes widened until a horrible noise broke her ears, everyone turned to see Akeno, though without her legs organs and entrails spilling onto the ground, the woman's iris' were pinpricks as she looked on in horror, she could still _feel_ her legs, that was the worst part.

Menma landed a few feet in front of them, head and legs in each of his draconian hands, dropping them on the ground, stomping on the head and grinding his foot into the gore it created. " **Yall tried to fuck with the wrong psycho.** " He said before a twisted giggle fled his lips.

" _Absorption Line!_ " The call of Saji's attack stirred them from their horror, an ugly little black lizard on his forearm like a bracer, it shot a long white tongue that wrapped around Menma's torso, catching his arms and holding him in place.

" **Oh this is adorable.** " He commented as spells were flung at him, blade began to strike at his hide and fists collided with his body.

Though their spells discharged upon contact with his scaled form, the blades bounced off his armoured skin, the fists owners hollered in pain as their bones almost turned to dust.

" **My body is comprised of 70% Magic, in this form. My skin makes titanium look flimsy and my bones are harder than bedrock.** " He said, before laughing at their pain, Menma flexed and burst the 'Line, grabbing it before it could retract he pulled Saji towards him, lunging forward and impaling the boy through the chest tearing out his heart, four dark purple orbs were forced out of his body, as with Menma's magically constructed body came the innate ability to remove foreign objects, such as 'Gear, Runes, things of that nature. Like a passive Spell Break.

Thus why the spells were useless.

"H-how do we fight someone like this..?" Asked that new girl, the Pawn of whatever. Only to feel herself stiffen, a looming shadow behind her, though she didn't get to turn as a cluster of talons gripped her head, one gouging out her left eye, the scream was positively delicious.

As Menma distracted a majority of them, Xenovia dove into the fray, almost cutting Kiba in half with a decapitating swing, silly boy tried to duck below it. She followed the momentum of her sword and swung once more, this time catching his right bicep, slicing through the muscle easily. Kiba howled in pain but it was abruptly ended as she stabbed him directly in the chest, Xenovia kicked him off swinging the bloodied blade around to parry the strike of Tsubasa who attempted to run the Queen through with her longsword, Xenovia smirked a devious little thing spreading across her lucious lips.

"Oh...Crap." Whispered Tsubasa, only to feel a powerful trio of _thump_ s one to her spine, on to her shoulder and one to her neck, the girl collapsed, paralyzed or dead, didn't matter she wasn't getting back up. Koneko was standing behind her, she waved at Xenovia who smiled fondly at the girl, nodding to her.

Loup came in hard from the side, if he was going to die he'd take someone with him, rushing towards Takami, Homura and Madara, that old man, he was the one to cast this spell. If he could just...

 _Crunch_

Loup never made it within five yards, Menma seemingly appearing from the air, snatching the boy in his raptor-like taloned feet and viciously twisting, his wings keeping him aloft, Loups' whole body twisted viciously, so harshly was that snap in fact that his spine tore through the skin of his back, Menma repositioned his feet and ripped the young man's head off by gripping his bottom jaw with his talons and dragging back towards himself.

" **HAHAHAH! YES THIS IS THE KIND OF RUSH I WANTED!** " He bellowed like a true maniac, his helmet sinking back into his skin to reveal crazed citrine eyes, flying upwards once more he weaved through the spells easily, he didn't need to but it was a good habit to get into. The red jewel on his neck glowed as Menma released a powerful storm of Destruction towards the cluster of his foes, stupidly the King's hadn't made a move, too distraught by their comrades deaths.

This made hatred boil in his chest, WEAK! _Pathetic!_

The explosive force of the Destruction striking the ground tore it up and erasing the two Sitri bishops from the field in a haze of ash, Gasper was running away from Koneko as his pet tried to chase him down, and collar him.

Menma almost fell from his flight as he bust a gut with laughter, "Come here Gya-kun." She ordered coldly, little tears in his eyes he shook his head vehemently and continued to run away.

Menma dove once more, swooping down to grab the half-reaper, converting one arm back to a human one to avoid slicing her in half. "Hello Benia-chan." He greeted sweetly, she looked up at him with fear and sadness, tears streaming down her face.

"I don't know what to do..." She admitted, Menma grinned and paused his flight caressing one of her fair cheeks and locking their lips, the petite half-reaper blushed furiously despite all the blood he was covered in, her eyes gained a half lidded haze, until she noticed something around her neck, locking it into the buckle Menma grinned, runes burning to life and activating.

"You stay as my new pet, Benia-chan." Those manic eyes scared the rapidly diminishing independent thought. Menma flew low and dropped her next to Asia, "Look after her will ya, Asia." He grinned, despite his bloodied appearance the girl smiled sweetly back at him and nodded.

Menma's wings shook the ground as he did a complete 180 with a twist and shot directly towards the horrified Kings, the demented Dragon splitting the ground once more " **Time to get this over with.** " He roared, all that force he'd built up was stifled when he just stopped, a step away from Sona his golden eyes leering down into her purple orbs, filled with terror.

Oh yes, the terror, the despair, it satiated him, fed him. Menma placed a draconian hand on each of her shoulders, "I loved you." She whispered, tears racing down her face as she openly sobbed.

Menma's face pulled into a wide, vicious grin. "I'm a great liar." He informed, making her breath hitch, as she looked back up at him, Menma pulled each arm out, tearing her in half, showing himself in gore and blood. All the force he'd created only now following after him, a great tunnel of wind making what remained of his clothes, and the random mess that was his hair, thrash about.

" **AAHAHAHAHAH! OH FUCK YES!** " He moaned out, his body tingling with ecstasy, Menma abruptly turned to stare at Rias, each step he took made her retreat in equal distance, until she tripped over the dead body of her closest friend, her mind shattering at the corpses, oh so many corpses, the field was covered in blood, this _monster_ was covered in blood, the white side of his hair matching its red, he grabbed her by the throat lifting her up.

"I considered collaring you, but keeping your mind. To rape you for eternity, to make you suffer my wrath until the planet expires, but then I realized, I don't have to. You're broken and destroyed at this very sight, at what _you_ created...Hehehe..." He laughed rapidly, snickering as his head turned to the side, looking her with a sidelong glance.

"If I ever see you mother again, she's getting it though, uppity cunt. I know where you get it from now." He grinned, like it was a compliment, before his eyes filled with venom. "I'll be taking this." He dug a clawed hand into her stomach and pulled out everything he could grab, intestines, ovaries, all of it. His grip on her throat was so strong she couldn't even scream as he scooped out all the good stuff.

He dropped her back onto the ground and stomped her head in, making it pop like a fucking melon, Menma took a step back to drink it all in, slowly making his way over to the four small 'Gear shards, they all looked like one piece of the same 'Gear...What the hell was with Saji that this happened to the 'Gear?

"Oh well, more dragon power for me. Fuck yeah." With a wave of his hand all the dark purple orbs were sucked into a familiar red vortex.

Walking across the valley of death he returned to his little family, now with two new pets, Gasper was out cold, collar and all. Koneko patting his head, much to Menma's amusement, Xenovia leaning up and kissing his blood coated cheek, he returned it with a tongue down the throat.

"Well, I'm hard as fucking steel right now. Looks like today's gonna be another one of very little productivity." He said with a helpless shrug, as the field returned to the backyard, the bodies all gone remaining in that dimension, or whatever it was, his old man's eyes returning to normal.

"C'mon Xen, let's go bruise that ass of your some more." Said Menma, throwing Gasper over his shoulder, Asia, Koneko, Benia and Xen followed, he grabbed Homura with his tail, "More fire-sex, yeah!" He cheered, ignoring the complete and utter horror seemingly etched onto the Sekirei's face, that thousand yard stare though.

Takami just fell back onto the deck, unconscious.

"Hmm...Well I'm going to the strip club, maybe I'll be one of those super lucky guys and get my own little fuck-friend. It' has been a while since I got some release." He hummed aloud, stashing the human woman on the couch and going out for a little sexy adventure of his own.

He was pretty bored after all.

 **End of Chapter.**

 **Fucking. Long. As. Hell.**

 **Enjoy it you voracious beasts, 3.**

 _ **Raxychaz!**_


	4. Chapter 4

**So for now Gasper will more or less be a comic relief gag sorta thing...AH! There's a comparison, like Agito and Akito from Air Gear. I won't go to the point of making Men** **ma bi or anything since the character has never shown anything outside idle curiosity, and hasn't had mention of wanting to just straight up fuck a dude, and I don't want to write that but that's just my bias.**

 **It fucking annoys the shit out of me when people just flip a character, almost exclusively in fanfic, to just suddenly be gay or bi. That was my biggest beef with, yes again I'm bringing this dipshit up, Fairy Tail Dragon Slayer's, 'Apprentice of the Fairy Queen'. Where Naruto go's all transvestite and shit.**

 **He didn't bother changing any of Naruto's backstory, probably because he's a slack cunt, and just made the character suddenly into wearing women's clothing. Sure do whatever, crossdress, chug some cock I don't care, but if it isn't mentioned in the characters past, you can't just claim this is something they're totally ok with all of sudden, because there is already a base story, if you don't change the base story then people will go with the assumption everything up until the start of the fic is unchanged. It's just fucking lazy and it pisses me off.**

 **On another note, I was thinking of doing a few random spin offs of Imagine Magic, mostly keeping the same character style but out of the series sync. Yes this is now my default series, this is much better to write than my other stuff.**

 **For instance, using the base Menma from the start of Imagine Magic: Menma, as an MMO gamer. For an SOA cross, which would end up just pointing out all the shit in that fucking drivel, how no matter how well geared a character is THEY CAN'T SOLO A FUCKING BOSS, unless it's old content. It hurts the raider in my heart.**

 **Or something like putting him into some game he's played, kinda like those self-insert fics people always fucking do, so basically a crossover with meta knowledge. I dunno an amusing idea, I'll think about it in more detail after this.**

 **Start!**

Menma lay on his bed, his pets clinging to his hulking frame, Gasper somehow managed to end up on the floor at some point, he didn't know how, he didn't kick the little trap off that's for sure. The Vanishing Emperor sighed and sunk deeper into his bed, enjoying the soft warmth it never failed to provide, how he loved his bed.

Xenovia lay on her side, Koneko in between the two of them, the catgirl's head resting under the swordswoman's hefty breasts, at the same time cuddling into Menma's side. Benia was softly snoring into his other side, Menma felt kinda bad for the little trap-pire, trap vampire, latching onto his small form Menma pulled the traptastic teen off the floor, being out of room he resigned himself to having the kid on his chest.

He was impassive to the idea of having the trap be all cuddly and shit like the rest of his pets, he just had to fully decide if he wanted to plunder those tight little buns. Haha, homo-erotic images in his head.

"I should probably leash another chick with huge tits, to balance out all these loli's." He murmured to himself, Gasper snuggling into his chest, sighing contently. "Yep. Definitely." Ah well, It was probably time to get out of the house anyway, they could make a day of it. That'd be pretty wizard. Or sorcerer, whatever.

"I'll drag Homura along, bitch needs to get out more. And that's coming from me. We can have some gay little bonding exercise or whatever...I feel like this day may devolve into exibitionism..." Though the idea of fucking the everyloving hell out of his darling little flaming space fag was a good one, he may have to deal with the authorities trying to stop his fun. Then he'd have to murder his way home, then there'd be more, etcetera etcetera.

"Menma-sama..." Squeaked a little voice, Gasper sat on his chest, idly drawing circles and blushing brightly, "How did I get on you...?" He asked, bright as a bonfire.

"I put you there. You fell off the bed at some point during the night." Replied the red/white haired male with a blank stare, Gasper sunk back down 'melted' by the gaze. Menma found this both amusing and strange.

"...Arigatou..." Murmured the trap, getting a nod from the Dragon, who closed his eyes once more.

"Menma-sama..." He whispered again, golden eyes cracking back open to confused pink, "Uhm...You know I'm a boy right...?"

"I want to fuck cute things, Gasper. You're trappy enough for me to think of you as a girl. So when you feel your ass being torn apart, that's why. That dick of yours. Never getting touched. By me anyway." Said Menma, Gasper blushed brightly once more and nodded.

Oh god his sense of reality came back like a fucking bucket of ice. He had a guy, no matter how girly, as a slave now. Sure he could just ignore Gasper, pawn him off to Jii-sama or just plain ol' kill the kid. But none of that was his problem right now, those googly eyes he was getting were his problem.

"C-can I have a kiss...?" Asked the trap, pink on his cheeks.

" _AHHHHHHHHHH! PENIS!_ " He screamed internally, though unblinking on the outside.

"I have morning breath. You will no doubt as well. People who kiss after waking up are dumb." Said Menma, " _This is way weirder than I thought it'd be. Might have to tighten up those runes, make him speak when and only I speak to him._ " Menma shivered internally, he'd have to get advice on how to deal with this from Jii-sama. Though he was right, there was a huge difference between real life and hentai. He just couldn't do it, to weird.

Menma sighed, dragging his girls closer, closing his eyes once more and shutting out the world. He was tired anyway, he never did get to sleep of the week of meditation.

Benia idly pawed at his shirt in her sleep mumbling some such nonsense, about flaming rabbits attacking penguin rapists.

What the fuck was she dreaming about?

Interesting tidbit here, while asleep, the runes didn't work. So in their dreams they were them. If what happened around them ended up being some severe trauma it scarred what little amount of their old self to such an extent that it kept it caged and bound on its own.

Pretty fucked, but also incredibly affective.

Menma's eyes scrunched up as he failed to return to the bliss of darkness, grumbling he picked up Gasper and rose from the bed, putting the vampire back in his place, the little trap was swarmed by grasping hands, positively nuclear.

Menma smirked and left the room, foregoing a shirt and just throwing on a pair of shorts. Summoning a dusky grey orb from his dimension Menma smirked, rolling it in his palm, "Sword Birth, Xen will fuckin' love this thing." He thought aloud, before thinking about it more, Xenovia already had Durandall, and the chance of her letting that thing out of her grip for more than a few seconds were low, but still...Perhaps he should just give her Ludwig and make another sword? Yeah, that'd be a better idea.

Hmm, Koneko was pretty adamant about only smashing the shit out of things with her hands, maybe Benia? Or maybe Kagari? Oh that'd be interesting.

The orb was sucked back into his dimension as he entered the kitchen putting the kettle on and rubbing the sleep from his eyes, "Ugh, fuck I'm hungry, all I've eaten in the past two days is pussy." He grumbled, patting his gut, a copy emerged from his body and got to work on making him breakfast, opening a window and pulling out a packet of cigarettes from his dimension he closed his eyes and let the toxic smoke into his lungs, not that it really mattered when he could breath fucking _fire_ a little smoke was harmless.

"Ah, morning kiddo." Greeted Madara, walking into the kitchen and standing across from him, "Have fun with you new toys?" He asked with a yawn.

"Yeah, Benia was pretty fun. Koneko was lovely as always, Asia is oddly into it...Xen is Xen you know how it is." Madara nodded having heard the girl many times already, "Didn't fuck Gasper, he was unconscious and I'm still trying to process whether or not I can actually do it. Hentai and life are very different." Madara shrugged at his grandsons words.

"Yeah, I suppose. I'm probably just too old to give a shit anymore. Kids cute I guess, if all else fails just throw some magic around and ditch the dick, I don't blame you. I happen to just be wired to fuck everything on two legs, if you don't feel like you can, don't." Suggested the old man whilst also giving some easy advice, Menma paused, looking up to the right and thinking of over. "Or, feed him tons of estrogen and give him little titties." Menma almost laughed at how childish his old man sounded at that statement.

"What about you? You ran off at about midday." Stated the younger of the two.

"Ah, I went to the nearest strip club and collected a few willing ladies to have my way with. Strippers always say they aren't into it until you lay down a few lines and bam, eating out of your crotch."

"Isn't it 'eating out of your hands'." Questioned Menma with a knowing smirk.

"Pfft, the fuck would I want them eating out of my hands for? Good stuffs down stairs." This time the pair did share a good laugh, before Madara paused, "Did you see Takami-san leave yesterday..?" Menma too, paused.

They both shared a silent moment before going to the couch and seeing she was indeed not there. "I'll look upstairs, you look down here." Said Menma, returning to his room first to look around, the girls and Gasper were still asleep, no sign of Takami.

He tried Tama's room, no Takami. Though Tama did look quite annoyed at him, demanding a piggyback to breakfast. Menma grabbed her with his tail and threw her onto his back as he left, she cheered happily and snuggled into his wild mane of hair.

Finally he tried Asia's room, and there he found her, both herself and Asia thoroughly soiled with, from the smell of it, his cum. "I don't even recall her being in the party." He questioned his own memory at this point. He didn't give out obscene amounts of pheromones, or did he? Dragon's don't do that do they?

No, that's preposterous. Reptiles don't do that, that's a mammal thing...Probably. Fuck biology class he never paid attention.

Pulling the women from their rest Menma threw them over his shoulder, both naked as the day there were born, Menma shrugged not really caring, and went to the bathroom, sinking into the waters, having them heat with his mere touch.

"Yay! Aniki can you wash my tails?" Asked Tama, Menma merely nodded mutely and grabbed a detachable showerhead, rising her down.

"You do this while I get these weirdo's up." She nodded and played in the water, content as ever.

"Oi, Takami. Asia. Get up." He ordered, tapping their cheeks with his hand, Asia roused first, blushing with how close he was, "Asia I had you to the wall screaming with glee last night, do you really think you need to blush with me being close?" He asked, she merely sunk into the waters bubbling out nonsense.

"Ah, crap...We didn't...We did didn't we?" Asked Takami, Menma turned to her, nodding she tried to run a hand through her hair but found it matted and knotted, "Oh come on..."

"I did, all over your face and hair." Menma grinned widely, she flushed slightly and got out of the tub, sliding into the shower and attempted to wash away the shame of being dominated by someone half her age.

Menma came in behind her, wrapped arms around her waist and licking her neck, making the woman go ramrod straight, "I gotta say, Takami-chan. You've got a killer body for a mother." He murmured, whilst he may have no idea how much he did in his sex induced haze, he was more than happy to play the confidant teaser.

"Shut up..." She mumbled back, "You're a kid, this should never have happened."

"A kid who managed to get you quite well, if that limp is anything to go by. Tsk, tsk, tsk. No need to be bashful, Takami-chan. It's just a bit of fun between friends." She looked back at him, over her shoulder, he leant back to let this movement happen easier.

"Who said we were friends." She muttered, his grin turned from teasing to malicious.

"You can either keep what you saw yesterday to yourself, or I can make the lives of everyone you've ever come into contact with hell." Takami felt a weight grow in her stomach, the teen grabbed her waist and turned her to face him, pushing his lips against hers, whilst she would usually either smack the shit out of someone who dared to do such a thing without her consent, after seeing what she saw yesterday...

Menma pulled back, grabbing her chin between his thumb and index finger, looking into his citrine eyes made her weak at the knees, weak in her very _soul._ "Why else would I allow a stranger to see me like that? You know now, you can never unsee what you saw. And if you speak a _whisper_ of it. I'll kill you. Simple as that." He tilted his head to the side and all the crazy suddenly melted away, a gaze of affection in its place, "So waddaya say, Takami-chan. Friends?"

Takami was indeed, freaking the everloving fuck out. The way he could just flip the switch on how he held himself, how he looked, how he acted. He was either a very experienced liar, or a complete and utter psychopath.

Fucking bastard, blackmail was pretty low. But damn if he didn't have her when she was vulnerable. In more ways than one. "You'll probably never be bothered to see me again, which is fine. I don't need to be near your, for you to know." When he said 'know' she felt a chill down her spine. And she thought Minaka was deranged.

"Aniki..." Whined Tama, Menma's gaze shifted from that flash of sick, vile and controlling. To amused gentleness, he slipped out and attended to the little girl...With fox tails. Takami may have been in the warm water of the shower, but she'd never felt colder.

 **Later.**

Menma sat at the table, devouring plate after plate of food, "Oh sweet darkness I'm so fucking hungry." Everyone else had already eaten, he was psychotic, not selfish. So the Dragon was consuming all in his view.

"Aniki how do you eat all of this!?" Exclaimed Tama, looking at him in awe, stars in her eyes and everything. Looking at the pile of plates, mostly cleaned from licking off every spec of food.

"I was meditating for a week, and then didn't eat for another two." He said before returning to satiating his screaming stomach. Good murder it fucking hurt, he really should have just waited an hour before he fucked his housmates legless, probably should have eaten.

Whilst his magic could sustain him, he still needed actual food after a while. It was akin to postponing your hunger until you stopped using your magic, then having it all crash back onto you like a dogpile of desire.

The desire for noms.

Xenovia almost laughed, almost. Were she not staring at the grey orb before her, the Sword Birth. Her king had asked her to decide who should receive this, she too agreed she didn't need such a thing if she had a spare blade.

The fact that he was going to give her his beautiful Ludwig, made her heart flutter. He was so good to her, a blade made of his own blood, magic and enhanced by the power of the Fallen. Initially she was against this blade, when she first saw it, but with her mind open to new ideas, she saw it for what it was, a weapon that was made, nothing could change how it as it already existed. And the intricate manner of its craftsmanship spoke volumes of her Kings control. She's played a bit of that 'Bloodborne' game with her love, she understood why someone would like it, she just wasn't that interested. And examined the blade inside the game, the replica Menma had made functioned exactly the same, with a harsh tug she could pull the longsword from the greatsword and attack much quicker, or place it back in for a heavier, more powerful swing.

Though considering none besides herself, and her King used weapons, it was...Difficult to think of one who could actually put this 'Gear to use.

Menma suddenly stopped eating, leaning back into his chair and breathing out a heavy sigh, drawing Xenovia's attention. "Indigestion, my dearest?" She asked distractedly.

Menma looked at her, amusement flickering into his gaze, "'Dearest' eh?" Xenovia's eyes widened slightly at that slip, but he kept talking, "I can live with that I suppose." That smile set her nerves at ease, a fond warmth filling her eyes, she walked to his side, hugged him from the side and kissed his cheek.

Menma's citrine gaze slid to hers as he felt an unfamiliar churning in his chest, before it died off quickly, pulling her into his lap he slid his arms around her waist and sighed contently, Menma closed his eyes and just sat for a while.

Madara was sitting on the couch reading a spellbook, not really to learn anything but just because it was all he could stomach as reading material anymore, most of the trash humans produced was so rooted in foolishness he couldn't even be bothered.

Like that bible thing in the west.

Ha!

Asia was on a computer that sat in the loungeroom, "Madara-sama..." She questioned, seeing that Menma-kun and Xenovia-chan were having a moment, "What does 'frot' mean..?" She asked curiously, Madara pulled his book down to look at her over it, an explosive burst of laughter threatening to leave him.

"Its when two men rub their dicks together...Why?" He managed to reign in his snickers, managing to tone it to a mere snort of amusement.

"This green man is offering it to me in this game Menma-kun told me to try." Madara got off the couch and squatted next to the sitting girl. Grinning widely when he saw that his kid had gotten the innocent nun to play an erotic sex game.

"Hm...Maybe this isn't the game for you, Asia-chan..." He murmured with a chuckle, she blinked and looked at him in confusion, but instead of answering he just pat her head.

 **Later, Midday.**

Menma and his little family were currently on the town, donned in black t-shirt, denim jeans with a black leather belt and his favourite shoes, along with his various articles of bling. The Dragon idly glanced across the aisle of the game store he stood in, beside him was Tama, holding his hand lest she wander off. She too was looking at the wall of games, though instead of apathetic and analytical, it was confused and excited.

Tama was in another sundress, seemingly all she would wear, this one was an lush green colour with dark blue frills, a pair of brown leather sandals on her feet. Strapped over her shoulder was a small kid-sized purse, her spending money for the day inside.

"Witcher 3...? Yes." He said grabbing the game and tucking it under his arm, he enjoyed the second game, didn't bother with the first. That's what let's plays were for. "Oh, Dragon's Dogma!? Dude I haven't played that in fucking years." He smiled brightly at the sight of the ol' classic, it was a favourite of his, at some point in his many moves he'd lost it.

"What's that game like Aniki?" Asked Tama excitedly, not really bothering to correct him anymore, she figured he'd earned a few passes after washing her tails so well. They'd never felt so fluffy before, and they were _always_ fluffy.

"It's a game where you play a silent, but customizable protagonist a dragon steals your heart somehow making you immortal until it's slain, it's a little slow at the start but after about 2-3 hours it really picks up, in my opinion anyway. Anyway your character becomes an 'Arisen' because of the dragon, basically it's the hero's journey to slay a great beast. I like the side characters, Mercedes is my favourite because if you invest some time into her own story you can learn a lot about her." He informed, putting it as simply as he could, Tama seemed really interested.

"What's Mercedes-chan like?" She asked, eager to learn more.

"She's a soldier you meet her pretty early on, she's the daughter of...I think a king? It's been a while, anyway a neighboring countries leader daughter, though she's got an inferiority complex because she thinks she isn't good enough at one point the Arisen can choose to help her in some fight to the death with a suspect in an ongoing investigation through the game, I always help her because I'm worried she'd die. Mostly because she uses a rapier and the other guy uses a mace. Weapon matchup is bad." Tama gave an 'oh'.

"Why don't you let her fight this time? And see if she wins anyway?" Asked Tama.

"I think I will." He smiled at her, and she grinned back at him widely, looking back at the wall of games he hummed lowly thinking over what else to grab. "Fuck Destiny, I waited out the hype train and I'll wait out the rest of it. Fucking EA with their fucking bullshit, 'Oh lets rip out pieces of the game because fuck the playerbase, then lets sell it back to them at $40 a piece.' Scummy fucks." He growled before going to the counter, Tama pouting at him for swearing up a storm.

"Why hello there good lookin'." Greeted a voice across the store, citrine eyes rolling across to view who spoke, whilst he'd covered up with scales with a small illusion he refused to change his new eyes, they were baller as fuck.

Some guy was apparently trying to pick-up Asia, said girl in a dark blue dress with a pale lavender coloured scarf around her neck and a sky blue jacket/sweater, Menma cocked a brow at him, the girl looking a little uncomfortable with the new interaction but handling it well enough, Menma paid for the games and walked over to her, bag in hand.

Benia emerging from some other corner of the store, dressed as she usually was in a one-piece dress-robe thing with a white hood and light purple dress, it was pretty minimalist when it came to cloth as if a slight breeze blew she'd be flashing the world of her lilac panties, kinda like a tabard instead of a dress really now that he thought about it. She wore bicep-high black cloth gloves and thigh high black stockings, her black leather collar the least noticeable thing when compared to her icy purple hair that fell to her waist, held in a braid.

"Ready to go Asia?" Asked the mutlicolour haired male easily, the girl nodded a smile on her face at the sight of him.

"Eh, guy. I was talkin' to her." Grunted the man, he was scruffy and unkempt, though Menma had to hand it to him, he stood with confidence, not many men around did for some reason. He had short shaggy black hair and matching coloured eyes, sporting a brown leather jacket over a white singlet, dark grey jeans and black shoes.

"And so am I fuckboi, shall we stand here more and talk about things we're doing, or are you going to make something out of nothing?" Oh please, do. Please, please do. The guy smirked, he looked about late twenties, maybe a little older or younger.

"Got some guts kid." Praised the man, Menma handed Tama his bag and cracked his neck, "But you're a few years to soon to give me any trouble." With a swing he intended to deck the dragon, only for the younger male to catch the fist and give him a menacing look.

"Menma-kun, it's alright, Seo-san was just being nice." Said Asia, Menma gave her a sidelong glance, before his stare fell back onto the sweating Seo.

"Bark up another tree, sleazebag." Snarled Menma, delivering a kick to the man stomach, he fell onto the ground coughing up spit and bile, "Shall we?" He asked pleasantly, Asia gave him a condemning look, crouching down to heal the vagabond looking man, Menma sighed and rolled his eyes, he should have just walked off, be out of this insects presence quicker.

Seo gasped and groaned as the pain faded off, Menma tapped Asia's shoulder, "We should leave, lest someone notice what you're doing." He whispered, she nodded bidding the sleazy fool a goodbye and following after him.

They met up with the rest of the crew at the more food oriented section of the market strip, Xenovia drawing several lusty eyes in her black singlet and pale grey capri' jeans, she just kept getting into his good books, sporting a pair of high tops like his own, though hers were navy blue instead of black. She stood next to Madara who was sporting almost exactly the same clothing he was when they arrived, though he'd also thrown on a pair of sunglasses for shit and giggles.

Koneko wore a pallet swap of her usual attire, instead of pure white it was a snowy blue with dark navy blue trimming, she seemed to just really like not wearing pants.

Gasper was with them, sporting a shirt and skirt as usual though not the uniform of kuoh, just a simple white shirt and skirt combo with a pale red scarf around his neck and shin high socks coming up from his shoes.

"What are guys in the mood for?" Asked Menma, getting a shrug from the old man and a thoughtful look from his lovely Queen that wasn't a Queen anymore, if one looked close enough they could see the very _very_ faint outline of scales around the eyes of each of his ex-pieces, so small and easily missed one could brush it off unless they knew they were there. The same colour as their skin, but it was a subtle way of marking them all as his.

That and their magical power had increased greatly, Tama had almost burst to three tails, but he'd purposely capped off how much Magic he sent their way until they were in a more suitable training area, a city that could barely handle the weight of his complete form wasn't such a place.

Menma rolled his shoulder and glanced around, "Perfect, bar and grill. Let's boogie." He said, doing a little shimmy for the hell of it, before walking off. Tama following quickly whilst the others were making sure they didn't drop anything before doing so as well.

 **Lunch**

Menma sat beside Xenovia, who had Benia and Koneko on her flank whilst on the other side of the booth sat, Asia, Gasper and Madara, Menma's pocket buzzed, fishing out his phone he flicked it open and answered, "Yo." He greeted boredly.

" _Ahh! Finally! Greetings Menma-kun I am Minaka Hiroto! And I have called to inform you of your roll in the coming game!_ " Came an energetic, and loud voice. Menma held the phone away from his head and grimaced at the screeching annoyance. Putting it on loudspeaker he made a 'sh' motion so everyone would listen, but not speak.

"Sure, whatever. Is this like a spam email but for phones?" He asked disinterestedly. "Because lunch is more important."

" _But this young man is more important than even_ _ **that!**_ _As you know your dear #6 Homura is a Sekirei, and with the Sekirei comes the ages of the gods, my boy! A battle royale will decide who ascends and how is cast down! In one months time the rest of the Sekirei will be released into the city to find their destined Ashikabi and fight for the beloved! The winner shall be granted a wish and with it they could change the very earth itself!_ " Informed the man, Menma snorted in disbelief.

"Sure. You had me up until you started going on about destined love and all that shit. Whatever, the bloodshed should be good, at the very least." Said Menma, before hanging up on the man.

"Menma-sama, does this mean we're going to be fighting?" Asked Benia curiously.

"Probably. Either that or we'll be crippling bored with how weak they all may be." Said Menma, only for the phone to buzz once more, pressing answer he was greeted by the angry voice of the man.

" _How could you hang up on me!_ " The foolish man-child yelled, " _You cannot speak of this to anyone not directly involved, or else MBI will have to...Deal with the leak._ " The man could try to be as menacing as he wanted, Menma was far worse. The line went dead and Menma gave a scoff of amusement.

"Darkness I can't wait to hang that man's corpse from a banner." Said Menma, Asia gave him a scathing look for saying such cruel things, "Ah, Asia my dear he's a threat to us if this whole battle royale thing is legitimate, if my evil shields you it's worth it." He said with a bright smile, Asia's eyes fell ashamed that her dearest friend had to be that shield, that she was too weak willed to do something about it for herself.

"My dearest, I have still not been able to think of someone appropriate for the Sword Birth, 'Gear. I apologize." Said Xenovia, Menma shrugged.

"I could use it, but then I don't really use weapons aside from what I've already got, then again with you having Ludwig I gotta make a new one, remind me to do that my darling." She nodded, a pink hue on her cheeks as they exchanged affectionate names, "We'll just hold onto it for now, eh?" He said with a smile, accepting the dark grey orb from the girl, she'd learnt how to create her own storage dimension, it's not a hard spell by any stretch, but it does require a good amount of magic to create. Thankfully when she was given the Queen piece that's what she got.

"Now I just gotta decide on what sword to use." He murmured idly, the group allowed conversation to flow easily after that, food arrived and the voracious pack devoured the meat and drink with gusto, it was quite good for how well priced it was.

The day was well spent all in all, he enjoyed his family. It was always good to be around them.

 **Later, Nighttime.**

Homura had come over once more, apparently she quit her job since ya know...She was a chick now. Not that she really needed to be worried at the moment, with no free time came the ability to save a good amount of funds up, she'd be set for a few months at least so she had plenty of time to find a new job.

Menma and his fiery lover sat in their respective chairs, Xenovia had decided to join them laying down in her beloved's lap, he'd adjusted his chair so he could lay/sit down to make it more comfortable for the both of them.

"…" Menma stared at the screen, narrowed was his gaze and hatred it had. "I already hate this little shit." He snarled lowly, gazing upon the young child named 'Ciri' in the Witcher.

"She does come across as bratty." Conceded Homura, looking over her DS to look at how the child interacted with 'Geralt' the protagonist.

"I hate bratty kids." Growled the dragon. "I can already tell she's gonna be a fucking burden on this game."

"Foresight is 20/20." Commented the Fire Sekirei with a shrug, Menma gave her an amused smirk, "Dry wit not enough for you my 'darling'." She drawled out sarcastically.

"Oh you know how to push all the right buttons." He grinned in response, the link giving the woman a flush of warmth, it certainly was a welcomed difference, though she doubted it'd be commonplace anytime soon.

"Though if you feel like you aren't going to enjoy this, why not play the other game you bought?" Asked Homura.

"Meh, my Xbox 360 is all the way over there..." He muttered pointing to the console only just out of his reach, Homura shot him a 'really nigga' look. "...And Xen is asleep."

"Oh so when she's asleep 'better not disturb her', but when I'm asleep, it's 'better put a dick in her mouth'." Homura closed the DS and crossed her arms.

"Well yeah, you have such a fuckable face, how could I not?" Despite herself, Homura took that as a compliment.

Good god what was he doing to her?

 **End of Chapter.**

 **Hope you enjoyed. Sorry for the ramblings at the start. Don't expect anymore DXD characters to show up, maybe the church but no Devils, the Sona-Rias bullshit was just to tie up a loose end.**

 **Anyway, have a good one.**

 _ **Raxychaz!**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Weeeeelcome back my dearies.**

 **I can't be the only on who hated Ciri, please god tell me I'm not the only one.**

 **3 Days Since Last Chapter**

"C'mon are you almost done with this damn armour? I'd like to see how this ends some time this year." Grouched Homura, sitting next to her beloved Ashikabi, he'd pushed their chairs to the side of the room and pulled in a couch, the Dragon was currently playing Witcher 3 and doing nothing but dicking about collecting the final schematics for 'Master Crafted' Ursine armour, as he preferred the heavier playstyle.

"I will sail this fucking ship as long as I damn well please, girlie. The longer I can put off having to interact with that insufferable little cunt, the better." Menma depised Ciri, he felt it justified, she was Mary Sue of the Witcher, with her bullshit godmode powers that chopped the enemies up like butter, this game wasn't meant to be hacky slashy win-win super fun time. It was methodical with janky combat that you still loved because the story had more suction than a hooker on her 11th year of 'tenure'.

Like, full on you were in your arse or out the door, there was no two ways with these fucking games.

"She _dares_ act like some spoilt fucking child after I tracked her useless fucking self from the asshole of nowhere to hell and back, dealing with every Tom, Dick and Harry on the way. Exchanging favours dealing with shitful wastes of code like Whoreson Jr. or Dandelion, he didn't like Dandelion and he couldn't figure out why.

The problem is, Geralt liked Ciri. So whenever Menma was trying to put her in her fucking place, the old softy would just scold her like a child, no Geralt. No. Just smack a bitch and move on with your day. Homura wasn't the biggest fan of the girl either, so he would usually sulk into her bountiful bosom about the retardedness of it all.

And Yennifer!

Who the fuck is this bitch!? He'd heard about her periodically through the game and then **bam** she just shows up in this one like she'd never been gone, ordering Geralt around like some fucking child. And then try's to get all up in his shit about boning Triss for the previous two games? Excuse me lady but have you met Geralt? Dude likes to fuck.

At least his Geralt did.

Ah, Ves. You were the only reason he ever bothered with that second playthrough to pick Vernon Roache in place of Iorveth. Asshole that guy is, like next level racist. Which in the context of the Witcher universe, makes sense. Pointed ears? Kill it. Short with a beard? Burn it in the name of the Eternal Fire!

Fuck religion, seriously.

The tangents are real.

The point is, he hated two characters he was supposed to apparently like. And that made the last chunk of the game a fucking slog. Personally he would have run off with the chocolate succubus from Novigrad, oh lordy those curves!

"You do it, I'm sick of this shit." He muttered, throwing his head into her lap and holding up the controller, Homura took it, leaning back into the couch more, enjoying the touch of her Ashikabi immensely. The warmth that spread across her body was amazing.

Homura quickly zipped through to the last schematic, a silver sword and Gtfo'd as soon as she could.

 **Hours later**

"'This is my story not your's'. Bitch do you know who the fuck we are!?" Snarled the draconian at the TV, Homura felt distaste in her mouth at that line, "THIS WHOLE GAME IS SAVING YOUR WORTHLESS ASS! I remember when it was killing monsters but noooo, let's remind the player that no matter how they try to wiggle out of it, they'll end up dealing with this little cunt!" Homura wisely kept her mouth shut, she may have been upset because of the annoying girl as well, but it seemed her Ashikabi was taking it a little personally.

 **Less than an hour later.**

"HE KILLED HIMSELF!? Are you fucking kidding me!?" Menma was almost tearing his hair out, he was thoroughly miffed. "What kind of bullshit is this ending!? Because I told her to sit out the battle?! She stopped being a person the second that ship was summoned she was the objective, what do you do when you're trying to cover the objective? You hide it! That stupid, insipid little cunt! I'm going to go kill somebody!" He roared, throwing his arms up and stalking out of the room, storming down the stairs and throwing the door open Menma almost immediately felt the anger drain away, "That took a lot of energy..." He mumbled, yawning before sticking his pockets into his hands and walking through the street tossing a wave over his shoulder to a passing Miya and Takehito.

"Ah! Menma-kun, would you like to come over for dinner tonight?" Asked Takehito, he needed to talk to the boy anyway, the citrine eyes of the draconian made his heart skip a beat, out of sheer shock. The primal look in those eyes was unsettling.

"Sounds, good. I'll be around at about 7?" He asked, getting a happy nod from Miya, "Thank you." He nodded to the pair and kept on his way, Menma heard a familiar meow.

Looking down he spotted Miyo, "Hello sweetheart, did you want to come for a walk with daddy?" He asked a grin on his face, the cat attempted to crawl up his pants, Menma chuckled and set her over his shoulders, like a fluffy scarf.

"Meow~." She 'said'.

" _Really?_ Scandalous, my dear." He murmured, grin seemingly affixed. All signs of his previous anger vanished. Menma and his darling kept pace for a short while, he got a few looks, mostly because he was clad in only a singlet, shorts and had nothing on his feet with a small grey cat around his neck.

"So you're the human that Minaka wanted me to look into..." Purred a voice, Menma's ears twitched as he turned to see a woman with long grey hair, tired stone coloured eyes sporting a gunmetal grey haori over a black uniform. A large sword held loosely in her hand.

Someone was a Sephiroth fan.

Menma merely gave a bored grunt and made move to go past her, only for her to tap his chest with the pommel of her sheathed blade, "Now, now. Where do you think you're going?" She asked, amused.

"Away from you, I needed to pick up more cat food for Miyo." The cat meowed happily, nuzzling into her masters cheek at the sound of food. Menma gave the woman an apathetic stare, with how close they were he could sense her out, she was a minor threat. Barely on his radar.

"I'm not exactly fond of your attitude, _monkey._ How about you reel it in before you make me mad?" She suggested, a 'sinister' smile on her face. Menma summoned the Sword Birth and jammed it into his chest, figuring 'Fuck it'.

"I'm in a mood to kill something anyway." He replied, a long blade forming in his hand, it curved ever so slightly with a saw-tooth pattern down the length of the blade, on side was black and the other a deadly silver, the hilt was a golden wrap with a trio of white trio of ribbons on the grip. "Rightful Beheader." He smirked as the blade generated visible blue sparks as he moved it, average humans began bolting at the sight of the two super beings. "Name." He ordered.

"Karasuba, Sekirei #4." She informed with a smug smirk, bloodlust sparkling in her eyes as she drew her long, nodachi-like sword.

"Menma." Said the dragon in humans skin, before seemingly blurring forth, Miyo landing on the ground in his place with a meow, before scampering off to hide. Karasuba's eyes widened as the Ashikabi seemingly appeared before her he long blade ripping up the bitchament as he swung at her, their blades collided, a shockwave whipping up both of their hair. Karasuba pushed the blade aside and tried to use the momentum to get a swipe with her sidestep, Menma struck her blade with his own sending a charge of static down it making her arm seize up for a moment.

Menma used this opening to kick her in the side making her skid a substantial distance, a second weapon forming in his hand, this one quite a lot smaller than the Rightful Beheader, it was one half of the Tigerstripe Zamtrios dual-blades, the blades was made of what appeared to be dozens of orange-yellow teeth-shaped blades, whilst the handle had a black leather grip, no guard to speak of though.

Lunging forward Menma struck with the Psammophage, Karasuba backstepped just out of range though she could see the suspicious energy that sparked off the smaller blade and made a note to avoid it, she struck Menma's side with her massive blade making his stride falter just enough for her to duck under his swing and open up his shirt, though his skin seemed to create sparks instead of blood this time.

"Scales of Steel, I like to call it." He said, looking over his shoulder at her, the red and white segments of reptilian flesh around his neck showing up under the faux layer of human flesh, eyebrows following, along with his ears gaining a pair of scaled points to them, he figured he'd fuck around with the placement of his real form's influence on is human shape, this was a pretty solid one. Reminded him vaguely of how Priscila's scales were placed.

God she was hot. Shame about games not being real.

In an alternate reality, he sneezed.

"What are you!?" She demanded, a crazed sneer on her face at the loss of her favourite fluid spilling from her target.

"That's a good question." He praised, only for his foot to suddenly strike her forehead sending her flipping and skidding back down the now empty street, he followed up sprinting towards her with his Rightful Beheader dragging down the pavement, sparks dancing across its length as he did. "But I don't feel like telling you, I don't have any reason to keep you alive anyway." This was seemingly added as afterthought though, he threw the Psammopahge the sheer force turning it into a whirling circle of orange-yellow death.

Karasuba righted herself only to feel a powerful burning sensation in her shoulder, looking to her off-hand she saw it split open with a small concentration of orange-yellow energy sparking from the wound making her body seize and spasm as it arched down her spine, "Paralyze Element. Tigerstripe Zamtrios weapon's have it. Sad panda, were you actually _trying_?" Menma goaded with a grin on his lips, his cat meowing loudly from the side.

"I know Miyo. Daddy will be finished with the strange lady soon, we'll even get you a new collar, that old bell is kinda dulling." He promised with a chuckle, lunging forward and smacking her sword out of her hand, his own blade retreating into his 'Gear, Menma then proceeded to lay in a solid fist onto the Sekirei's temple, knocking her onto the ground her battered form twitching randomly as she tried to move. Menma's foot rose up and struck her directly into the head, her whole world exploding in white from the pain.

Karasuba was knocked down with such force she created a crater upon impact, Menma standing over her without a care, "How's the weather down there?" He asked conversationally before spitting on the back of her head, "Don't fucking bother me again, or I really will kill you." He said, "Miyo! C'mon sweetheart." He called out, his little grey furball rushing to his side, purring as he plucked her from the ground and set her back on his shoulder.

Walking off without a care Menma didn't see the pure murderous gaze in the woman's eyes, her forehead marred with an open, free flowing, bloody wound. Crimson running down her pale skin and parting around her nose she glared unholy hell into the back of that damned man who _dared_ look down upon her, filthy _human!_

She wasn't going to really do what we all think...Right?

Of course she was, you fucking fool.

Karasuba leapt forward , blade at the ready, seemingly just appearing in her hand, just long enough to forego Menma's sensory range though he did hear her getting up, with a sigh he was about to turn only to feel the sting of a blade across his shoulders, Menma's eyes widened as he felt that familiar tiny weight on his shoulder suddenly fall, a wet _splat_ on the ground behind him.

Slit pupils shrunk to the size of pinheads, shaking and quivering rapidly.

Breath quickened.

Heart rate exploded.

Citrine eyes stared down at the grey and red clump that was once his best friend. Miyo's little face frozen into that content expression she always wore, she'd look fine if it weren't for the fact she was cut in half, a vertical slice.

Menma fell his knees touching the remains of his darling little Miyo, his mind refusing to accept it. His fractured sense of reality seemingly shattering before him. A large hand touched a tiny furry head in disbelief, "Miyo-chan..." He whispered, though as he touched her, the sides of her body slid away from one another.

Oh...Fuck all kinds of duck.

"That's what you get, stupid human." Snarled the Sekirei. Though her eyes widened when those shaky eyes turned into vessels of pure, cold, fury.

 **Elsewhere**

Madara's eyes snapped up from the book he was reading, they widened at a familiar tide of rage began to bubble up, in the most profound manner he'd ever felt, "Oh fuck me sideways..." Muttered the man.

"I feel it too..." Came the quiet voice of Xenovia, sitting across from him, "Should we go...Or let him blow off steam first?" She asked, fully aware if this was anything to by, a good portion of the city was about to go missing.

"Oh fuck that, I'm going to see what the hell happened, you stay here. Hold down the fort." Said Madara, his armour seemingly popping into existence as he vanished in a plume of red mist.

Xenovia shivered at the look of worry in the old man's face, usually he was quite ambivalent about his grandsons emotional state, this must have been more serious than she initially thought.

 **Across the street from Elsewhere**

"She's here..." Said Miya abruptly, though the anguished scream that came from Homura made everyone in the house rush to her room, only to see the Flame Sekirei wailing in pure horrifying pain as she tried to tear at her chest in hopes of stemming the pain, cloth wrapped around her wrists to hold her tight, Uzume looking at the older Sekirei in worry whilst Miya had an ominous look on her face.

Takehito looked out the window and saw the skies begin go darken, rain falling...Though this rain wasn't water...Red splotches began to pepper the windows. "Blood?" He asked in shock, his eyes wide.

 **Menma**

 **(Dark Souls OST - Nameless Song.)**

The Dragon in human skin had his hands wrapped around the Black Sekirei's throat she'd tried stabbing him again only for him to grab her blade and snap it in half, her right arm was staked into the ground with what remained of her blade.

"You took her. So I'll take something of yours." He said, his voice blank as his face, it was scarier than any furious rage that could have possibly been predicted, a long white tail formed and plucked the shattered blade from the ground, bringing it to his now free hands, his bodyweight alone pinned her, and the oppressive aura he had pouring from every contour of his body.

He brought the blade fragment to her unpinned shoulder, her eyes shot even wider, if that was possible, as he slowly began to saw through her shoulder with the sword, she wanted to scream but it only came out a strangled cry as the tail kept her throat sufficiently tightened.

The edge of the sword barely managed to get a proper purchase, then he realized he was using the blunt side, but that didn't stop him, he just put more force behind it, she'd taken his Miyo. _His Miyo!_ His little sweetheart, his darling his _friend!_ He'd had Miyo for as long as he could remember, she would keep his spirits high when it was just the two of them with her oblivious but adorable love.

Now she was a little pile of meat on the street, Miyo deserved better. So he was getting revenge in the best way he knew, with grievous bodily harm of the persons dominant body part and leaving them to rot for the rest of their life, knowing they would never be a full being again. Every time they'd look in the mirror, they'd see his face.

And in turn, they'd know how extremely they had fucked up.

"Miyo was my everything when I was alone." He informed the Sekirei, her arm only half off, tears gushing down her cheeks like a river. He'd felt his old man appear behind him, the ancient Uchiha staring at what he'd happened upon.

"Miyo was my first friend. I loved her. And you killed her. She was a cat. You killed a part of me." He informed grabbing some of the other weapon fragments and slamming them into her stomach, grinding them into her perfectly toned abdomen until it became a bloody mess of skin, muscle and sinew. Menma's eyes never left her's he didn't blink he didn't even blink.

"I'm not stopping at your arm." He told her, said appendage holding on by a thread of flesh and muscle, he ripped it off, tossing it aside as it burst into azure flames, any hope of having it reattached died as it turned to ash. Menma stood up enough to turn around, whilst still straddling her, the first time he'd broken eye contact. If anything that made it scarier.

Then she felt the blunt side of her blade bite into her right leg, Karasuba's mind went into overload as she passed out from shock, blood loss and sheer terror. Turning to gaze at her unconscious face over his shoulder Menma loosened his tail, stood to his full height and placed a foot against her bloodied stomach, instead of cutting it he just kept pulling until the limb came off. Instead of burning it he just tossed it aside, and began kicking her in the head, first the gap was 5 seconds, then 4, and finally he just kept stomping without a break, no extra strength as he wanted to savor each second.

He left her alive, although it all depended on whether or not she was collected.

Battered, amputated and thoroughly fucking destroyed he left her there, instead ghosting past his old man and collecting the two halves of his beloved Miyo, the bloody rain he'd created staining his skin red as he walked home, Madara silently falling into step.

He had no words for what he'd seen.

Menma had always been an explosive force of nature when he got angry. This was...Worse somehow. The dead look on his face was extremely worrying, and not something he ever expected to see on his sons face. The draconian passed through the gates of their home and went directly into the backyard, a small white cloth being created before his now kneeling form, he placed Miyo's body in the cloth before wrapping it up.

He then began digging a hole with his hands.

It was possibly the most disturbing thing Madara had ever seen, the ancient Uchiha had slaughtered thousands, look each of them in the eye, he'd reigned fucking meteors upon a last ditch effort of useless cattle to stop him, and he didn't even blink.

But the sheer fear and despair the soulless expression on his kids face put into his heart, he lacked words to fully express it.

"Remember when I first met you Miyo?" Asked Menma to the bloody red bundle, "I do too, It was a good day. You were insufferable at first, but I loved you. You were my little sweetheart and I was your daddy." Menma didn't look away from the slowly forming grave but his attention wasn't on it either, "I remembered the first time you sat in my lap of your own volition, instead of me making you sit there...I remember you crawling into my bed and curling up next to my neck."

"I remember every time I called you, you'd just meow back at me, thinking I must have understood. I never did, I was pretending but I still loved you anyway, Miyo." Numb, was probably a good way to describe how he felt right now, it wasn't a pleasant sensation. Far from it, he felt hollow and empty.

And the something horrifying happened, from Madara point of view anyway.

Menma started crying. Tiny drops of clear liquid falling down his cheeks. "I'll always remember how happy you made me, and how little you seemed to be bothered by doing so. How your face got all scrunched up and sad when I left for school, and how you would bounce around when I got home."

"They say that sadness can be good for the soul, so that you can truly appreciate the good." Said Menma, placing the little bundle into the grave, those tears he'd shed seemingly gone as though they never existed. "Those people are lying sacks of shit, and I hope everyone they love dies...Sweet dreams, Miyo." He bowed his head for a moment, before getting up and walking inside.

Madara felt his cold blood warm slightly as the boy went inside, at least he didn't sit at the grave like it was all he had anymore. That would have been much worse.

 **MBI**

"Fucking Christ! What the hell happened to Karasuba!?" Demanded Takami, looking over the bloodied and destroyed Sekirei, Minaka's face was set into a flat frowning stare.

"I had her look into the new Ashikabi...It would appear the game has much higher stakes now." He informed the woman, only to have his collar grabbed and his face smashed against the heavy duty glass overlooking the operating room.

"ARE YOU INSANE!? I TOLD YOU TO LEAVE HIM BE AND YOU SEE WHAT HAPPENS?!" Roared the woman repeatedly smashing the deranged 'game master' against the protective barrier, his own glasses cracking and breaking as a result.

"B-but you didn't tell me why, I had to know for myself!" Minaka rebuked only to be shoved against the glass with more force.

"He's going to kill us all. I don't know what Karasuba did, but _I_ have to fix it. Now." Muttered Takami. Immediately letting the bloodied man go and spinning on her heel to leave, her lab coat fluttering as she did.

 **Izumo Inn**

Homura stopped screaming, now she was just crying her eyes out, inconsolably so. Instead of staying put, she ran outside and into the house across the street, "We have to follow her, I don't know what's happened, but we need to find out. No more of this mysterious neighbour shit!" Demanded Uzume, following after the Flame Sekirei not a second later.

Takehito and Miya exchanged a look, it felt like walking into a den of wolves with nothing but a smile.

 **Uchiha Household**

Xenovia had gone up stairs to see her King, only for his blood soaked form to be on his bed, his feet on the floor and his form slouched onto itself. "...Menma-sama..?" She dared, ever so gently calling his name.

Menma barely gave her his gaze as he answered her, "What?" Flat and toneless.

"Is there anything I can do..?" She asked softly, wanting to aid him in any way she could.

"Can you turn back time? And stop my own foolishness from getting my best friend killed?" He asked, she didn't answer, of course she could not. He was being spiteful for the sake of being spiteful. But he shook his head, "I just want to be alone for today, I'll be fine by tomorrow." She was just a cat, he kept telling himself. People shouldn't be this torn up over a pet of all things, he reminded.

Didn't help.

But he did feel slightly better.

Xenovia didn't leave though, she came in and sat beside him, "If you don't change you'll get a cold." She chimed distantly, folding one of his hands between both of hers.

"I can't get a cold. My skin is almost like flaming steel unless I think otherwise." He rebuked with a bored shrug, "But fuck it, I could go for a shower." Throwing her over his shoulder the Dragon made way to the shower.

Only for his door to be thrown open revealing a haggard Homura who immediately tackled his midsection and began weeping uncontrollably, "Might wanna cancel that shower, bath'd probably be better." Pulling the destroyed girl up to his chest he carried her into the bathroom, his face still blank as a slab of stone.

He'd probably gotten more than a little emotional at the death of his Miyo, but he felt it justified. He'd never really lost anything he loved/cared about before, so yeah...Learning how to deal with that on the fly wasn't easy.

Best to just drown his emotions in pussy and deal with it when he was old and bitter.

 **A Short Time Later**

"You can stop crying, whenever you want." Said Menma, up to his shoulders in water, Homura still hiccuping into his neck.

"I *sniffle* can't help it...This fucking bond...It hurts." She managed to choke out, he almost rolled his eyes, he didn't feel that bad anymore, he just needed a good distraction.

Well, apparently not. Because she had yet to stop crying and they'd been sitting here for like 10 minutes.

"Well, I feel fine. So cut it out." He ordered, though his voice lacked any real vigor. Tired, lack of sleep from playing the Witcher so much, that'd be it. Laying his head back he closed his eyes and placed a hand atop her head, good god this was starting to grate on his nerves.

And then the crying stopped, abruptly he might add. It like she just lost the energy to do it anymore, keeping her head in his neck and tightening her hold around his chest, Xenovia rose a blue brow in confusion but didn't comment instead just leant into her King's side.

"Menma!" Shouted Takami's voice. "We need to talk about what the hell happened with Karasuba!"

"Fuck off Takami, come back when I'm in the mood to lie constantly." He dismissed her without moving, She opened the door anyway and marched her way in.

"Listen here you upity bastard! You can't just get away with almost killing one of MBI's top operatives like that what part of 'under the radar' don't you understand!" She hissed at him.

"She killed my cat. She's lucky I didn't eat her fucking insides." He replied without turning to face her, though the waters did bubble with a little more intensity than before.

Takami felt her skin prickle at the sensation in the air, so stepped lightly, "Menma. You _don't_ want MBI on your ass, Minaka is insane...Moreso than even you and will do _whatever it takes_ to keep this game going."

"Then I'll kill him, hang his corpse from the building and flood the building with the blood of every employee, Takami. You don't understand how few fucks I give about human life at the moment, I'd already have left if it weren't for the fact I'd already gotten what I wanted out of the useless fleshsack he sent after me." Those words were full of promise, a vile, dark promise of darkness to come.

Takami felt her skin crawl and her blood run cold, "...And what was that?" She asked slowly.

"Fear." He answered simply, "Pure, unadulterated, unfiltered. Fear. The beast is lashing at its cages, and I'm more than happy to let him out again." Menma's snarl morphed from angry to fucking livid, an oppressive, bloodthirsty aura hanging over him.

 **End of Chapter.**

 **Now I don't know how ya'll feel when a pet dies, it's pretty fucking devisating for little ol' me. Since I like animals more than people, mostly the cute little faces.**

 **But anyway, I figured I'd throw that in to make Menma's crazed bloodthrist have at least some semblance of reason given how his character has acted thus far I don't see it as that far a stretch.**

 **Also, I'd like to point to all the people who wanted that pairing of KaraXMenma,** _ **this**_ **is what would happen if you put two murderous killers in the same area.**

 **Murder would happen.**

 **R &R**

 _ **Raxychaz!**_


	6. Chapter 6

**No Miyo can't be brought back, an Evil Piece bringing her back wouldn't make sense and this Madara doesn't know anything bar destruction spells bar Rinne Tensei and even then, it'd be a massive mindfuck for Menma to have gone through all that bullshit just to have Madara pop up with the cat unharmed and alive. So the fucking thing stays dead.**

 **Why did I kill her? Because I'm a sick, sick man. And for character development. Don't expect half the cast to make it through the entire series. That'd just mean to many characters.**

 **Start.**

 **Park**

Menma had barely paid attention to anything for the next week or so, he'd just kinda...Existed. It unnerved everyone around him, each afternoon and return when it got dark covered in blood. None of them had the guts to really follow him, Madara just respected the coping process.

Uzume had taking it upon herself to be winged by him, he didn't blink when she did just pat her shoulder and walked away, at least now Homura would have someone to complain about his lack of fucks to someone who gave a shit. Apparently Minaka had released all the bimbos into the city, he gave few shits, though the idea that love-aliens would more than likely start popping up on his radar of 'things to kill' it was certainly going to be an interesting few days to come.

Currently though, it was the afternoon and he was on one of his walks. He'd come across an older looking man with a scarf and a sword, and a boy in a white suit. They were approaching a woman in a labcoat who was covered in blood. Menma dull expression melted away to reveal a hungry grin, striding forward he barely listened to their conversation but the woman was apparently an unwingable Sekirei, the boy apparently promising never to abandon her, Menma's blade found his leg.

"Naughty boys who tell lies are punished." Said Menma with a sinister chuckle, Mutsu looked at his Ashikabi in shock, pulling the black edged length of metal from his leg and sitting him next to the ice woman who froze the wound over, making it hurt even more but stop the bleeding.

"How dare you strike my Ashikabi!" Roared Mutsu, Menma grabbed the sword as it was coming towards him, "I'll tear you apart." Swore the Sekirei, Menma's expression didn't falter as he slapped the sword away, his hand shifting to his draconian talons, Mutsu attempted to engage the beast-man only to suddenly lose sight of him.

"AHHH!"

There he was.

"I'll enjoy watching your pain." Said Menma, fading out of existence and the scream of Mikogami made Mutsu quickly turn, Menma arm around his neck whilst long talons were dragged across the rich boys chest, blood quickly staining his white outfit.

"Let him go! Fight me instead!" Begged Mutsu, Menma's grin didn't falter if anything his eyes narrowing to slits made it more eerie.

"That's a good response, what about when I do...this." Menma held the boy up and snapped his shin, the same leg that had been stabbed, Hayato cried and whimpered pathetically as Menma laughed, his barking bellows of mirth coming across with madness. "SHOW ME! SHOW ME THAT PATHETIC LITTLE FACE AS YOU WATCH HIM **BLEED!** " Ordered the draconian. Ice shards attempted to strike him only for him to move the boy in the way, three shards digging into his already bloody stomach stifling his cries into pathetic sobs.

"LEAVE HIM ALONE!" Ordered Mutsu, lunging forward, sword drawn and rage on his face. Menma didn't move for a moment just looking at the man though a second before the blade found his body he placed the boy in the way, Mutsu's sword going directly through his chest, splattering Menma with the blood of his victim.

That grin never left his face.

But his eyes did open up again, made citrine staring at Mutsu over Mikogami's shoulder, "Good shot." Praised Menma, Mutsu clutched his own chest as his body began to shut down, the light leaving Hayato's eyes, across the city a good chunk of Sekirei quickly dying off as well from the same loss of their Ashikabi.

For good measure Menma tore the boy in half showing both himself and Mutsu in gore, Akitsu just looking on with misery and destroyed hope in her eyes. "How does it feel?" Asked the Dragon, kneeling down over the broken man, "Does your heart feel like it's broken? Do you feel a great void?" Mutsu didn't deign to respond, this made the red/white haired male snarled viciously, his taloned hand stabbing into the swordsmans chest.

" **Let's find out shall we?** " Holding the gasping man's heart in his scaled hand he looked it over, " **Looks fine to me, someone's being a real baby aren't they?** " His voice was laced with vicious amounts of hatred and loathing, he spat on Mutsu's face as the man fully died. Crushing the heart for the fuck of it.

" **You can go too.** " Said Menma a storm of fire quickly surrounding both himself and the ice woman, who looked on in horror as the stinging flames closed in with each step he took, " **I can't stand depressing fuckbuckets like yourself. Where's that smile?** " Menma pulled on his grin again, his fingers becoming somewhat human again as he grabbed her face, pulling her lips into a smile with his fingers, the flames closing around them. " **See..? Isn't that better.** " Menma grabbed the back of her head and forced his tongue down her throat as the storm consumed them both.

It should be noted that the seal upon her head broke and frigid looking wings exploded out of her back as she was burnt to a cinder. Menma ended up standing there on his own, idly wiping some ash from his forked tongue as he chuckled to himself.

"I am so fond of walking in the moonlight." He saw the clouds suddenly part abruptly and a pair of figures in the sky, though they soon began to rapidly fall, Menma laughed loudly wings exploding from his back "Two for one!? What a good night it's been!" He shouted his body becoming naught but a red streak as he plucked the two beings from the sky and seemingly appeared back into the blast zone he'd created.

Both of them were unconscious from the sheer g-force of his movement, he looked over the boy, looking very plain and boring, black hair, slightly tan skin.

But the woman, ooh la la. Someone had a yummy pair of legs, and tits the size of his fuckin' head. "I think I'll take this one." He said with a nod, she was a Sekirei, it was obvious as obvious could be, most of the woman who weren't super-powered were boring or plain, Sekirei were fucking gorgeous. "Hmm..." Obviously the boy was an Ashikabi, he grabbed the girls face and kissed her roughly, pulling her chin down to open her mouth, he felt a small barrier inside her body, so he flooded her with his molten magic.

This had two effects.

One, she was winged. Easy enough.

Second, her hair gained red streaks and her skin paled up a little. Nothing major but he could feel his magic gripping onto something, he lay her down on the park bench and opened her top, his hand on her stomach as he felt out her 'core'. Homura had something similar but it appeared this girl's was slightly damaged. No that was the wrong word...Foreign, it didn't feel like her at all. Menma's fingers gained a purple sheen as he sunk them into her stomach, the skin rippled like water as he pulled out an ethereal shape. A soul, this was not the girls soul though.

"HAHAHAH!" Menma laughed abruptly, he'd winged the soul within the girl! That was _perfect_ that meant she belonged to him _and_ the boy. But sadly for the man-child, Menma didn't share. With a whip of his materialized tail he lopped the boys head off and watched as the girl grew an uncomfortable expression on her face, the core pulsing, Menma shoved the soul back into the core, though now _binding_ it to the girl as well. Replacing what was there before with this new, backup.

"Well...I _am_ quite thoroughly aroused, and you _are_ right here." Menma hummed for a moment before shrugging walking over to the nearest bunch of bushes, with a flourish of his magic they grew to an extreme density, making a kind of green igloo of flora.

Opening his fly and pulling his pants down slightly he withdrew his half-erect draconian mast, the underside was a brilliant white whilst the crown of his head was ever so slightly ridged, along with a 'ribbed' pattern down the sides, if he was going to fuck he was going to do it with maximus success. His human dick had nothing on his new beast.

Removing his Sekirei's pants he was greeted with a hairless, untouched pussy, vigrinal as it was he could only grin darkly, "I do _love_ virgins." Spreading with his fingers he was greeted with a perfectly pink tunnel, "Oh my, that's brighter than Koneko's ass." The catgirl had gone to extreme lengths to clean herself out before they did anal for the first time, she wanted to make it as close to the quality of her pussy as possible.

She succeeded, it was even better. Mostly because you had to hold back less when fucking an ass, a pussy had a smaller tunnel. That's what he'd found anyway, could just be the way he penetrates.

Licking his fingers he lubed the girl up best he could before grabbing her limp waist and impaling her onto his draconian mast, "Oh that's the stuff..." He groaned throatily, it was strange it was almost an immediate shift in her internals to accommodate his length. "Gotta thank Minaka before I torture him, the man makes good cumsluts." The constricting and massaging that came from her tunnel was greatly welcomed.

It was amusing to see even though she was asleep she was still pushing back into him, however weak it was, "Now...is that because...I'm your Ashikabi...Or you're just a whore?" He questioned with each thrust, gripping her perfectly shaped ass harshly enough that his clawed nails drew blood, the scent of which seemed to fuel his lusty rut.

Nothing really did seem to get him the way that blood, murder and anal did. He supposed he could add what equates to park-rape to the list, this was pretty exciting, then again it wasn't really rape so much as the Sekirei had that hole eternal bond of servitude' to the Ashikabi, huh...Now that he thought about it, that made this sound less like rape and more like forced.

Forced sounded better anyway.

'Oh hey what'd you do on the weekend?'

'Oh I raped my girlfriend.'

'WHAT?!'

'Nah jk, it was forced.'

'Oh shit, don't do that to me, scared me for a second.'

And that'd be how the conversation would go and no one could tell him otherwise. With a guttural growl he unloaded his lava-hot seed into her womb, pushing on her stomach to force a creampie, he liked creampies they were fun to look at. Just watching his seed pour down her thighs. Good fun that.

Menma zipped himself back up, put her pants back on and cracked his neck, well that'd been fun but he wanted her awake while he fucked her mindless, that was much more fun, with that thought in mind he grabbed the big titted cumbucket he'd added to his list and faded into the dark.

 **Home**

Menma walked in with a brilliant ass next to his head to a very curious Madara, "Ok, so now I kinda feel the need to ask." Admitted the old man, getting a smirk in response.

"Killed a few people. Stole a new sleeve." Informed Menma dumping the girl on the couch and sitting down, not even minding all the blood on him, though most of it was dried from the fire. "Twas a good night indeed." He announced with a dramatic flourish of his hands, Madara nodded closing his book with a snap.

"Fair enough, go wash off. I don't want blood on my couches." Ordered the old man, Menma shrugged and grabbed his new toy before making off to the bathroom.

"Master, is everything alright now?" Came Koneko's subdued voice, Menma gazed at the cat-loli over his shoulder and pinned her with his golden gaze.

"Better than before." He admitted she nodded demurely before looking up at him with a small smile.

"Would you like me to wash the blood off your back, Master?" Menma nodded much to her joy as she hopped into step without another word.

"Menma-kun! What happened? Are you hurt!?" Asked Asia, coming out of her room with a startle. Menma waved her off with a simple 'Not my blood'. The nun was relieved but still, a lingering cloud of...Something hung around her dear friend. She'd gotten more and more suspicious over the past week, he couldn't have been fighting against anyone of note or she'd have been able to sense it out, so that either meant he was fighting humans or animals. There weren't animals in the city, none that would have that much blood, so that meant he was fighting people. But why? Who was he fighting? And for what reason?

So many questions, no answers.

"Was that Menma-sama I heard?" Asked Xenovia, looking to Madara who nodded, "Does he seem any better to you?"

"Yeah, though the whole 'I'm going to murder people if they look me in the eye' thing is still there, he's at least able to hold some form of conversation." Said the ancient man, pulling out his phone and fiddling with it for a bit, "So upside there."

"Indeed." Replied the young woman with a nod, crossing her arms and sighing. "I suppose we can just hope he returns to normal soon. It is...Unnerving to walk around on eggshells so much.

 **Next Day Menma's Room**

"Alright, name." Asked Menma, sitting cross legged before his newest toy, after a good morning of swallowing his seed and finding out she had no gag-reflex Menma was ready to get down to business.

Apparently his influence had also given her eyes a red-ish tint to them, which was good, he hated brown eyes, he was willing to tolerate it with Uzume because she was a good little whore when he needed her to be. But he wasn't dealing with two.

It was a personal thing do not question his genius.

"Musubi is Musubi, Ashikabi-sama." Chirped the girl, her mood was almost as perky as her tits. And that was pretty fuckin' perky.

"Fair enough, I am Menma Uzumaki, I suppose that'll make you Musubi Uzumaki to the public." As far as he was concerned, Musubi was his first actual Sekirei, Homura was a death preventer, and Uzume was a needy bitch who wanted to be winged. He'd sought out Musubi, and so fate ordained him to have this hot piece of ass for the rest of eternity, he would shoulder this burden. So fuck it, give 'er his name.

The way she held her hands over her chest and gasped in glee meant it obviously wasn't lost on her either. Once more, he didn't care. He was already more impuslive than a fucking earthquake.

'But Menma earthquakes aren't impulsive'.

Fuck you, you trying coming up with a simile for impulse. Because he couldn't at that moment.

"Now as a Sekirei I assume you've got some trait, what can you do?" He continued, taking her overly happy attitude in stride, Menma was unaware what happened as she seemed to have completely forgotten about her previous Ashikabi, that was both amusing and intriguing.

He'd probably look into it if he actually gave a shit.

"Musubi is a Fist Type Sekirei, she's really strong." Said the girl with a certain nod, Menma rose a brow at that.

"Oh really?" Someone who could take a punch from him and not crumble? That'd certainly be interesting. "Well shall we go see how strong you are, my dear?" He asked with a smile, she seemed to glitter at the idea and followed him quickly.

Menma thought it interesting to note she wasn't in that shrine maiden thing anyway, he'd decided to be a total dick and got her a black singlet that had 'Juicy' in bright pink across the chest, with how massive her mammaries were one could easily see her flat, pale stomach. With a pair of black shorts, nothing overly special he just felt the need to point out he could easily see her thong.

Yeah, Sekirei were fun to play with.

Her hip-length ponytail bounced from side to side as she bounded down the stairs and out to the backyard, Menma following with a more sedated pace, on the verandah were a few guests, Takehito and Miya were chatting with his old man, Tama was helping Asia with her gardening again, Gasper and Koneko were looking at porn. Xenovia was looking over her two swords silently.

"And here I thought everyone had left, you asses were just hiding." He murmured amusedly, tsk'ing as he shook his head, a quick 'Hurry Menma-sama' from Musubi did hasten him along though, he was eager to see if anyone could actually take a punch from him without becoming paste, aside from Madara but he was no fun to fight, the old man just sat in that fucking barrier of his looking smug.

"Another one, Menma-san? How deep do your beastly urges run?" Asked Miya with a giggle behind her sleeve. Though if flustered and spluttering was what she was hoping for, she was sorely disappointed.

"Uhh...Xenovia, Koneko, Uzume, Homura, Asia, Gasper and now Musubi. That far." He said, counting them all on his fingers before nodding to the sweatdropping woman.

"Wait...Isn't Gasper-kun a boy?" Asked Takehito with a risen brow.

"As far as you know." Replied Menma with a smirk, this made the scientist look to the vampire...boy? With a curious stare, said child was looking at erotica next to the cat-like girl, a blush on both of their faces.

Menma stepped into the backyard propper a few feet away from his newest pet, and possibly his most devout, of the Sekirei, as he'd not bothered to alter Homura anymore than he already had, he wanted her to _know_ he was deranged and not be able to do anything about it, it was more satisfying that way. Musubi appeared, skin deep at least, to be incredibly bubbly but naïve, and that could easily sway in his favour.

Like raising a kid, but the kid was old in body and highly fuckable with a penchant for guzzling cum like a fucking drainpipe.

Too graphic? Good he was in one of _those_ moods.

"Alright, come at me. We'll see how well you can fight." Ordered Menma, she did so without hesitation Menma hardened his skin, flushing his form with bloody red and shining white, scales. Though his transformation didn't exceed that, Musubi's first attack was incredibly telegraphed, he swayed slightly and tripped her up, sending her onto her face, inadvertently pulling her shirt down enough for one of her breasts to come out of it.

Yeah, that singlet was a great idea. He was a fucking genius.

"Try again." He ordered she nodded though her face was scrunched in discomfort, "Uh...Fix your tits first." He said with a sigh, it was like that hadn't even occurred to her that it could be the reason for her discomfort. Great so she was devoted, but dumb. Whatever he could work with that. No like he actually needed anyone else to fight with/for him.

If anything the idea he needed these Sekirei for anything more than to empty himself into was an insult to his sensibilities.

"Note to self, tomorrow is murder day." He said idly nodding to himself, this place was drying up in terms of entertainment anyway, not as fun as he thought it'd be. Now he just needed to think of where to go next. He'd probably have to ditch some of the extra baggage somewhere else, Asia and Tama were to delicate for him to just wantonly murder people, so they'd have to be set up somewhere out of the way to live normally until Tama was mature enough for the D.

Koneko he was keeping, as one does not simply release the Loli-catgirl. Gasper he could get rid off she wasn't that interesting really, Bennia was usually off doing her own thing so she barely hung around anyway, that wasn't a problem. Reaper business, whatever.

Musubi was a good hole to fill, she'd be comin'...Maybe.

Or he'd just fuck off on his own and come back when he wanted to fuck something. Actually that was a good idea to. He'd just have to collar them all. So they'd shut the fuck up about how he wasn't spending time with them. He wasn't here, here being with them, for a relationship. He was using them for sex, that was it.

Sad that they'd never see that.

 _Better_ idea. Put them in his dimension, then he'd never have to worry about moving them around to stick vaguely close by. God he was a fucking genius. Menma twitched and his body moved to the side his foot lazily striking Musubi's ass making her stumble.

"Alright, so you can't just rush with a strike ready. You'll get killed that way." Informed Menma she was already on her feet and listening intently. "Alright, I'll come at you and you try to block or dodge." She nodded and took her stance a bright smile on her face.

Menma ran forward, ran, not dashed, burst or lunged. He was trying to prove a point not open her stomach with his fist. Menma seemingly melted around her guard as she dodged to the left he swept her legs out from under her, idly catching her with his tail as to not damage the goods too much.

"See. If all else fails keep a solid guard-charge and then move with your opponent as they dodge, try to get their legs about here..." He pointed to the back of her knees, "Or here." He then tapped her kidneys gently, she nodded a bright smile on her face. "Though do try to avoid doing that to your sisters, or whatever you call other Sekirei that I have, it'll save me a headache."

Musubi gasped and gently grabbed the sides of his scaled face, said scales already melting back into his skin, "Menma-sama, are you hurt when we are?" She asked worriedly, fretting over the safety of her special one.

"No. I mean metaphorically." Musubi tilted her head to the side, looking lost as a puppy. "I mean no, sweetheart. Don't worry your pretty little head about it." He assured kissing her left cheek making her go all fuzzy and hug him tightly.

Hugs were surprisingly pleasant without some kind of ulterior motive, this is something Menma had apparently just discovered. Then again he was a pretty shit person, " _I do have a tendency to stab people in the back, literally, when they hug me. That may be why. This isn't half bad._ " He admitted, patting her head as she glued her enormous jugs to his chest with love.

" _Maybe I'll do more murder today? I feel like I really haven't done enough. Tsk, I'm such a giver._ " Oh yes, such a fucking giver. Get this man a fucking statue and no-one touch it, he deserves sainthood.

What a pretentious cunt.

" _Whoa brain, no need to be such a cockbiscuit, you'll hurt my feeling._ " Thought the young man to the air, he separated from Musubi, calling over Xenovia to try and give the girl a hand with a few things, it'd be good for Xen as well, since she's been itching for a good fight. And Menma just didn't wanna kill her, so they couldn't fight.

"Really bro, another one?" Asked Uzume's voice, the Cloth Sekirei seeming appearing beside him, he probably just overlooked her when he was coming out, "What me and Homura not good enough for ya?" She pouted, Menma gave her a solid stare for a few seconds, unnerving her thoroughly.

"Firstly, 'Homura and I'." He corrected, hypocritical really, he was pretty piss-poor at grammar, but he liked the way she made a face at him, it was amusing. "Secondly, you winged yourself on me. So I take no more responsibility for what you do than Homura, who was dying I might add." Menma waved her off as he crossed his arms, looking at the pair of buxom girls smacking the crap out of eachother.

"Well aren't you just the regular romantic." Muttered Uzume with a sweatdrop, only to get another sidelong glance and an eye roll.

"What out you might hurt my delicate feeling." He drawled sarcastically.

"But you do have feelings don't you remem-" Uzume felt cheeky, she wasn't being serious, she hardly ever is, but apparently her Ashikabi wasn't in the mood.

Because there was that aura again, the one he had last week, back in full force. And he was not amused.

"I know what shitful fucking excuse of a joke you're about to make. Do yourself a favour..." Menma's citrine eyes bled a rage filled red, "...Don't."

Uzume nodded rapidly, pale as a ghost as the feeling subsided, the bile in her chest ceasing to rise as he walked away, "W-where are you going now?"

"I'm going for another walk!" He shot back, "I decided to no bother putting it off until tomorrow, I'm just going to slaughter everyone in MBI, don't wait up." Menma's words carried a weight to them, a ominous weight forming in the stomachs of each person there, a small blue chibi reptile dropping from the window as he passed and onto his head, eager to join the fray.

"Oh he's actually serious." Said Madara, observing his son's retreating figure, "I didn't think he'd actually do it today, it's Monday. He never does anything on Mondays."

"Did he just..?" Asked Miya, blood like ice.

"Oh yeah, I probably should have mentioned this before but Menma has the power to reduce the planet to cinders, he just really likes fucking with people. torture and all that. Twisted little bastards probably going to capture Minaka and get his family."

Now, Takehito may not have been particularly close to Minaka, but he knew of the man's connections. And this in turn made him pull his phone out with the haste many humans could barely catch, "...Takami get the fuck out of that deathtrap now. He's coming." Warned Takehito, he never was one to swear but this wasn't a time for games.

This was the beginning of the end for Shinto Teito. A shame, it had some promise.

Someone just _haaaaaad_ to kill the fuckin' cat.

 **End.**

 **Shorter yes, but It's been a few days (maybe) and I wanna post something.**

 _ **Raxychaz!**_


	7. Chapter 7

**So anyone played Divinity 2? Ego Draconis or Dragons Knight Saga, either one. I'm mulling over using that as another spinoff to replace my SAO one, I fucking hate SAO too much for that to go any further, I'm sorry. It's just a wish fulfillment self-suck of a fucking anime. And I just can'eh do eet capn.**

 **I mean I'm gonna do the Divinity one anyway, but I'm just seeing if I'm the only fucking person in the world to play it, because just from my own circle of friends and the fact I've never met another person to play it, it kinda feels like it.**

 **If all else fails have a gander at a let's play, see if you like it. I'm reinstalling it as we speak.**

Standing atop the MBI building was Minaka Hiroto, he always did enjoy looking over all he essentially owned, this city was actually cheaper than he thought it'd be.

Though these infernal clouds were putting a damper on his mood, it was supposed to be _sunny_ today! Not this dreary storm.

"Why hello there." Came an unfamiliar voice. Minaka turned to see a young man with odd hair, one side dead white and falling like feathery spikes, the other rising upwards and a richer shade of red than even the freshest blood, his ears were slightly pointed with some strange red layering around them, a pair of citrine golden-slit eyes stared right through Minaka. He had red scales around his neck with, they had a shield-like pattern, whilst the white scales over his throat were more like a chain of ovals. His human skin was pale, though one could see a small level of colour slowly emerging.

He was sporting a simple black singlet, showing off his toned arms and that there were even more scales to his shoulders, and a pair of dark grey cargo shorts that fell just past his knees. He seemed to have foregone shoes for some reason.

"You..." Said Minaka with wide eyes behind his glasses. "How did you get up here?" He demanded, this wasn't part of the game, no one was supposed to reach the final boss this early, it had _just_ started!

"Oh I flew up here. I'm bored of this place, so I figured 'Hey Menma, you've had your week of mourning, why not just get even with everyone associated.' Seems like a pretty fuckin' great idea to me. So here I am, in place to cut the hydra's head." Informed Menma, Minaka had already called the Discipline Force, so he just had to kill time, stall this strange enigma.

"Well you know what they say about Hydra's, if you cut off one head, two more grow in its place." Bantered Minaka with a chuckle. Menma gave a small grunt of amusement at the thin veil that the man attempted to prop up.

"Not if I use fire." Replied the dragon, flames leaving his lips, only adding to Minaka's unease. "But don't worry, Minaka. I'm not going to kill you, no I'm a bit passed that..." Minaka felt relief flood his body, his shoulders slacking unbidden, "...No I'm going to destroy your mind bit by bit. Torture is such an overused word but that's about the long and short of it."

"Menma!" Roared a feminine voice. He didn't bother moving, his tails going towards the voice and wrapping the person up, bringing them towards him, without looking he held the person against him, idly smelling their hair.

"Oh, hello Takami. Nice to see you again." He greeted with a smile, his eyes not leaving Minaka for a second.

"Did you recently get a new Sekirei, Musubi." She demanded, Menma blinked for a moment but nodded slowly, "How." She bit out.

"Well her and her original Ashikabi were flying through the air, being the good samaritan I am I flew up to catch them before they became smears on the ground. I looked at the girl for a short while before decided I wanted her, oddly enough I winged her. Further study illuminated as to why, she had two souls. I winged the inner soul whilst the other man had the outer. So I killed him, as I do not share and melded the two souls together. Now I have Musubi-chan. I mean really isn't the time for such stories, any reason why you're so curious?" He asked the woman he had flush against his chest with a cocked brow, wether she could see it from where she was or not was another thing entirely.

"…That Ashikabi was my son. You killed my son you fucking monster." She snarled out, he felt wetness on his shoulder, Menma paused for a moment.

"Your...Son." He repeated, he hadn't thought about that, but why did that bother him so much? Perhaps it was because when he killed people they were faceless meatsacks, instead of people connected to people he knew?

Feeling were strange and he didn't like them.

"I see...Well I suppose worst comes to worst I'll just give you another one." Menma nodded to himself, Takami struggling from her bonds and cursing his very existence.

"I fucking hate you, you vile, evil, psychotic amalgamation of shit! DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE!" She wanted him dead, he'd taken from her what no parent ever wished to have taken away. The woman thrashed as best she could trying to tear his hide.

"Ouch, that stings." He said sarcastically, "Whatever." Takami was absorbed by some red vortex as Menma walked towards Minaka, grabbed his head and he too was gone in a flash of red.

"Time to get murdering."

Screams slowly began to flood the immediate area around MBI. Screams like.

"OH GOD NOT MY LEGS!"

"TATSU RUN HE'S COMING!"

"I SURE AM!"

"I CAN TASTE MY OWN EYES!"

"EVERYTHING IS PAIN!"

Ya know, that kidna stuff. Menma had to be extra thorough though, going from floor to floor and sweeping it, locking the elevator behind him with a simple barrier. It was so fun to watch them try to claw their way out, only for the apex predator to swoop in a destroy those hopes.

A few Sekirei had come onto the scene, one was a pinkette with an attitude problem and the other was a grey haired, clawed handed woman with bandages. He kept the latter, slaughtered the former, she looked chill. He liked chill.

If all else failed and she turned out to be boring he could just get rid of her. It was so fun overwriting the reaction process through sheer force though. Good times that.

Menma currently stood on the ground floor of MBI knee deep in a river of blood with an equally bloody dragon sitting on his head. Every wall was coated with blood, each hallway lined with corpses, gore, bones and internal organs were splattered over every available surface, the Dragon stood, coated in a human life essence and idly wiping off his hands, with a torn off cloth from a lab coat. "Well that was fun." He said to his new pet who idly tapped her chin with her claws, a good thing his magic seemed to harder her skin, the foolish thing kept stabbing herself.

"Yeah. It was pretty great." Replied Haihane, smirking lazily. Blood smeared all over herself as well.

Being shin deep in blood and guts, his hands should be the least of his concerns but he felt the effort needed to be made at least. Polishing the last red smear from his talons he sighed and nodded to himself, good was done here today. He looked down at himself and hummed.

"I'm thinking of getting something nicer to wear." He thought aloud.

"Why? You look fine as is." Came the curious voice of Haihane, then again she _would_ say that, Sekirei were such asskissers.

"Yes I'm aware I'm good looking." He rolled his eyes, milfs wouldn't have hunter him in Kuoh if he wasn't, "But a singlet and shorts doesn't exactly say 'Godly Powerful Entity' as much as I'd like. Maybe Lars Alexanderson's getup from his cameo in the shitty anime fighting game? Can't think of the name for the life of me. Whatever, I'll do it after I wash this off. C'mere." He ordered, Haihane waded through the blood and gore to her Ashikabi, he grabbed her side as they both seemingly faded out of existence, as though they were never there to begin with.

As soon as Menma left the entire building exploded outwards, showering the streets with human bits and building parts. Incidentally killing quite a few more unfortunate sods.

 **Home**

"AND SO I Return..." Quickly running out of energy and enthusiasm it ended in a drawl. Menma yawned and stretched out, "I should really stop all this messy murder. Does nothing for my complexion." He muttered guiding Haihane through the house to the bathroom.

"That was quick." Said Madara sipping from a cup of coffee, his black eyes following the boy and his new toy's, backs a curious brow raised.

"They were only humans. Nothing too strenuous to fight." Replied Menma, "Haihane, Madara-jii, Madara-jii, Haihane." He said quickly before slipping into the bathroom, he was _filthy._

"Nice to meet you." Said the clawed Sekirei with a sloth filled smirk.

"And you, Haihane. Feel free to follow after him, you're just as dirty as he." Haihane giggled sleepily before yawning and nodding. Madara rolled his eyes.

"So have you thought about where to go next?" Shouted Madara. "Since you kinda ruined out chance to stay here." That part he grumbled out.

"No fuckin' idea." Shouted back the Dragon.

" _Well...I have a few ideas._ " Thought Madara with a smirk there were a few things he'd like to...Change. Whilst he was obviously at his most powerful now, he used to...Enjoy the company of many warriors who could possibly be his peers, or at least they were before he got into Blood Magic and other such things.

" _Time travel hoooo~!_ " He chimed in his mind, well, not _just_ time travel, it'd have to be an alternate timeline but that wasn't that big of a chore for someone of his experience. It's just the fabric of space and time guys, don't freak out. Besides it'd be good to see how his kiddo fucked around with the people of his era.

It was so interesting to watch how he operated.

" _Clan war era just before the founding of the cesspit. That'd be interesting. Yeah, we'll go with that. Thankfully going into an alternate timeline will only change that one, essentially leaving this one untouchable, humans don't invent time travel. Something always seems to come up to prevent it. Probably for the best._ " It was odd that no matter how far he went no human could create time travel without the aid of some supernatural being, and even then it was just a one-way trip so it was pointless and that person died without being able to use their knowledge in any meaningful way.

Menma would probably enjoy the endless war bullshit, serious Shinobi, get your acts together. Having a hate-boner over everyone who wronged you, not gonna work out in the long run. That's why he just became immortal, much easier that way, didn't have to put up with anyone anymore, just jumped through time and Gtfo of that bitch.

 **Menma's Dimension**

Odd as odd could be, the sky was the ocean, the grass was made of fire and the sun was black, Menma liked his dimension. It made no sense and that was how he fucking liked it. Sitting before him was Takami, unconcious, with Minaka next to her, bound to a chair. The man could only stare at the godlike being before him, awed by the sheer authority he demanded with his presence.

"I was half-right, this did become the age of the gods. Just not by my hand." Muttered the white haired man, Menma looked at him with a rise brow before shrugging.

"I'm almost certain the universe is regretting its decision to allow me to get so powerful." Assured the Dragon, "I mean, I kinda ate 2 version of Satan and 2 equals of god. Along with like...3 Dragons. I can do this now by the way." Menma gestures to the slew of white tentacles that shot from his unfolded wings each sparking with black electricity. "They're kinda like eels but I can also fuck people with them...It's a thing. I dunno why the 'Prison Dragon' had tentacles as his thing but I'm willing to overlook it." He then gestured to the black lines separating his white and red scales, along with the thin lining of black scales around the underside of his eyes.

"Vritra was actually quite nice, made the process a lot quicker." Informed the chimeric dragon, mismatched as he was he could probably pass for a straight up abomination of the oh so might 'Lord' decided to stop being fuckin' dead. That'd be a fun fight.

Probably.

Menma had finally gotten around to his new getup as well, He sported a patterned red kimono that opened slightly revealing his chest, decorative white obi, and golden armour on his shoulder adorned with a lion, spiral designs, matching armour styled for his legs over a pair of loose fitting black pants and finally clawed gauntlets.

Though unlike the actual outfit he'd foregone the hairstyle of the crescent moon and such, instead just sticking to a ponytail. And instead of all those tacky gold necklaces that oversaturated the amount of said colour _with_ the original outfit, he stuck to his multi-gemmed necklace. Not like it would really be of any real use anymore, good thing about siphoning, don't gotta be awake to do it. So he'd been sucking out all the power from these fuckin' things since he put them on.

The screams of their souls put him to sleep like an insomniac who finally got sleeping pills.

Heavy as fuck.

Anywho, he was a fan of the new threads, these would probably stay a while, magically conjured clothing ftw! "So anyway, why are you here aga-Torture that was it!" Said Menma, nodding to himself and snapping his fingers, "So forgetful nowadays." He admonished, shaking his head. "Then again I've got a few voices in my head, mostly my own...I'm such a cunt."

"Uh..." Was all Minaka managed out of him.

"Hush you." Ordered Menma grabbing his head and looking through his soul, "Let's see...Huh, you and Takami made bab-bies...That actually kinda pisses me off that someone like you _could_ reproduce with a wild bitch like Takami. Stuff about Sekirei, stuff about Sekirei, more stuff about Sekirei. Fuck you're uninteresting." He let Minaka's head go as the man fell limp from the exertion of having his mind and soul violated in such a manner.

"Alright, c'mere you." He said, grabbing Takami's head and repeating the process, though he was unnerved by the fact that he saw her life as a parent, it was...disconcerting to feel the things she felt during that time. Watching as the young man he'd killed grew up before him, rapidly shaking his head Menma focused on the more recent memories, "There it is..." He muttered, Yukari Sahashi who apparently was _also_ an Ashikabi.

Well he needed Yukari here for his mental fuckup of the man who had his pet killed so he grabbed Takami's phone and left the dimension.

 **Uchiha Home**

Menma sat on the couch, Musubi snuggling into his side whilst Haihane mingled with the others, honestly he felt like a fuckin' pimp. With his many, many hoes.

Ugh, that felt so forced.

His many, many sluts.

Much better.

Menma sent Yukari a text to come here from Takami's phone, getting one back saying she'd get there as soon as she was able, within an hour at most. So he was just enjoying his lovely concubines. Idly running his gauntlet covered hand through Musubi's hair.

"Musubi...Uzumaki. Impulses are weird." He muttered softly, getting a pair of red/brown eyes to gaze up at him lovingly, Menma actually looked back, trying to figure out how such an emotion really worked for these creatures, eyes were windows to the soul or some bullshit.

He found the stomach after being ripped open with black magic was the window but fuck it, what did he know.

He narrowed his eyes in confusion, truly an odd creature the Sekirei. Why did they rely on the emotional stability of their Ashikabi to fully realize their power? Not even Minaka's memories eluded to that. It was a silly idea in both theory and practice, having to rely on another to use your max potential, good darkness he'd have gone fucking mad if he was stuck in such a position.

More mad than he already was.

"You are a very confusing entity, Musubi." He informed, she smiled up at him before leaning up and pressing her lips to his, his narrowed gaze not lifting in the slightest as his mind attempted to solve this puzzle.

"Musubi loves Menma-sama, Musubi doesn't see why that's confusing." She told him, tilting her head slightly as she leant away. Now Menma's eyes gained a suspicious glint, how did she know what he was thinking about? Or at least vaguely what he was thinking about.

"That's what confounds me. I don't understand the reason, and don't you fucking dare say it's because of the bond, because Homura's finds me repulsive." He ground out, and she did apparently she wasn't even slightly happy with what he'd done to MBI, he figured she'd be happy but nooo, can't fucking please some people.

"Homura-san doesn't dislike you, Menma-sama. She's just being silly." Assured Musubi with a nod, hugging him tightly, sitting in his lap to make such a thing easier. "The bond links a Sekirei and their destined one, nothing can impact it unless the Ashikabi dies, and Menma-sama is too strong to die. Even if he gets old and weak, Musubi will still be with him, because Musubi loves Menma-sama." Musubi laid her head into the crook of his neck and kissed it before going still.

Menma looked down at her, sure she would. No one stuck around the old and infirm, they were unable to be useful to anyone. This girl was an exceptional liar. Or a fool. He'd yet to decide what.

"Sure." He drawled out sarcastically. Tama chose this time to come and join them on the couch, "Sup tiny-fox." He greeted with a nod, Tama pouted up at him before

"Musu-chan is hogging you, Aniki." She grumbled, growling at the older female who blinked innocently, "Only Xen-Aneki and Jii-sama spend with much time with you, why's she so special?" She demanded.

"Because Menma-sama is just sitting here. So Musubi is sitting with him." Said Musubi like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Speaking of doing nothing, Tama would you be the best Imoto in the world and get my DS from my room?" Asked Menma, she nodded brightly up at him, scowling at Musubi as she was walking away. "Didn't peg her for the jealous type, but feel free to sit on my lap whenever, you're amazingly soft for someone who can crush the ground like it was paper." Said Menma, idly gripping her ass with on hand and weighing a breast in the other. Musubi squirmed slightly at his touch before he stopped.

"Here you go Aniki!" Chirped Tama, holding the black device, he accepted before turning it on, one arm around Musubi's waist to hold it before him.

"Thank you Tama, you can have ice-cream as a reward for this quest." He said with a mock serious voice, she glittered with joy before skipping off to the kitchen. "Easiest child to please." He murmured, lowly. "Time to get that Star Knight armour...Finally. I'm such a slack shit." He shook his head, it'd been out for a week or so now and he hadn't even bothered to get around to it. It _was_ supposed to be one of the most broken sets when it came to hunting.

Though his hunter was decked out in a Shrouded Nerscylla set sporting a Memento longsword, the one you get from the weathered one, so he wasn't exactly terrible so much as just lazy. Mostly because a lot of the random hunter's you got online were so inept it made his head hurt. So he stuck with shit he could solo and/or get in the caravan.

"I've got like half an hour to kill...Suppose I can farm some Earth Crystals." Mumbled the Uzumaki, good god those things were a fucking struggle.

This was the scene the door was opened to the time had passed rather quickly, revealing a young woman with short black hair, dark steel-blue eyes sporting a white pinstripe shirt with a modest black skirt, knee high socks and simple brown shoes.

Next to her was an incredibly effeminate young man with shaggy grey hair wearing a grey-ish shirt with black suspenders over his shoulders from his black shorts, a pair of black leather shoes on. His bright blue eyes were confused, as this appeared to be the home of someone else, not Yukari's mother.

"Oh good you're here." Said Menma, setting Musubi off his lap and onto the couch next to him. "Hi I'm Menma, your mothers...Boyfriend I suppose? Anyway, come with me she's upstairs." Said Menma walking towards the stairs.

"B-boyfriend!? You look so young though!" Spluttered out Yukari, and strangely dressed.

"Hey, Milfs got me dude." He replied with a shrug, getting a blush from Shiina and wide eyes from Yukari. They shuffled after him awkwardly passing through the large number of people, there eyes on the oldest looking man in the room, his ridiculously long hair splayed out behind him over the couch. Only for Yukari to suddenly feel a great sense of vertigo and for Shiina to turn to the multicoloured male, only for darkness to great him as a heavy weight struck the back of his head.

 **Menma's Dimension**

"Alright, now that we're all here we can get to business." Said Menma with a wide smile on his face. Minaka looking upon the face of his daughter with wide eyes, Takami spitting out a multitude of vile curses at the beast that held them.

"You sick piece of shit, she has nothing to do with this." Snarled the older woman.

"K-kaa-san, where are we?" Asked Yukari, this was rapidly getting too much for her.

"At my mercy." Informed Menma with a chuckle, a pair of black collars forming in his hands, he wrapped one around Takami's neck whilst his tail grabbed the attempted runaway, Yukari. "Come now my dear, it'll only destroy your mind, nothing to severe." He assured, patting her head as he slipped it around her neck, one could gaze upon the shift in her eyes, the tension in her body dripped away as she found comfort in his grasp.

"Alright we have the visual set up, now for the physical." With a click of his fingers several small creatures appeared, looking like winged spiders, large, comparatively to their body size, purple crystals on their back whilst their eyes were a bright, neon red. "These are Nerscylla, though I've given them a little upgrade, they're going to chew through your flesh and eat you from the inside out, and this..." With another click a large green vat formed behind Minaka a needle jabbing into his neck, linking him to said vat.

"Is the equivalent to my own regenerative properties. So I can assume you're smart enough to figure out what's going to happen next, yes?" Asked Menma, a kind smile his face, though his eyes radiated hate, bloodlust, a sick sense of victory. Your run-of-the-mill bad guy stuff.

"Anywho, I'm going to being fucking the crap out of these two while you sit there screaming. Good plan? Great plan!"

And so he did, the screams really only lasted like 6 minutes before one of the shrunken Nerscylla burrowed into his throat making it all just come out as strangled gurgles and such, Menma was balls deep in Yukari whilst tentacle fucking Takami, all was right in the world as he stuff the two charmed bitches full of his super-juice. The sterility spell had worn off but at this point he didn't care, he'd be leave these two here with an assuredly male son, little dude could get free pussy for life.

A little dragon blood would give these two future sluts of his progeny a longer life so he could enjoy it all. Good times for all.

Xenovia would undoubtedly get all pissy at him but she still wasn't getting a bab-bie until he wanted to have one _around_ him.

Anyway, stretching these two was good fun, but all good things came to an end, and he did cum buckets at the end. Dropping Yukari from his shaft she collapsed onto the ground in a twitching mess, Takami took her place for a time making sure she was sufficiently bred before doing the same. He strolled towards Minaka, his clothes fixing themselves up as he did so.

"Well, you seem to be having a great time." Tears had gushed down the man's face, from physical pain or the torment of seeing his loved ones fucked stupid before him, he didn't know. The swarm of spiders slowly made their way out of their flesh housing and flew off into the skies of the dimension, "It's been fun, Minaka. But I suppose this is what you get for fucking with me." Menma grabbed the man's head, laying a foot on his thighs to keep his steady before ripping his head clean off and tossing it into the air.

"Silvy!" He shouted out.

A silver draconian creature swooped past and devoured it, Menma had gotten a little Monster Hunter happy with his dimension, it was littered with creatures of his creation from said game. The Silver Rathalos was the biggest, at the moment, because creating life did take quite a bit of concentration and he only slept so much.

And he was _so_ great with names he called her Silvy. What you say? All Rathalos are male? Well tough tits, he made thing the way he damn well pleased. All the Azure and Red were male anyway, Silvy was the only silver so he felt it was fair anyway.

No Pink Rathian's though, they were cunts.

And he made sure all the Rhenopolos would suffer eternal torment for all the times those fucking shits rammed his fucking hunter into the Gore Magala during Everwood Hunts.

Oh the rage was too real.

Menma picked up the cumsoaked women before leaving his dimension, and in turn leave the house in a flush of red colour, deciding to dump the two off at Yukari's house, doing the same with Shiina afterwards. This would be like the ultimate netorare, having Shiina raise his kid after blastin' Yukari's insides white, that'd be funny to watch.

The only downside to netorare was that it was most of the time, fat old dudes. Why hentai? Why!?

Anyway, future mental trauma aside, Menma re-entered his house to be greeted with Homura's flaming fist striking his face, not that she really had any physical strength, she usually got by with her fire. And with his human skin burning away easily to revealed a red/black section of his scaled form, "Nice to see you to, ass." He drawled out, running a hand over the exposed scales, the skin reforming with a small glow of dark blue.

Not healing so much as it was fixing an illusion. Much easier.

"I can't fucking believe you." She struck him again but instead of skin peeling she felt a harsh pain, a faint cracking noise in her knuckles. Menma just waved her off, walking past her. Uzume stood in the room with her arms crossed, "What?" He questioned with a risen brow.

"I'm disappointed in you, Menma." Said Uzume with a shake of her head.

"I'm a fan of this game you're trying to play." He spat sarcastically, narrow eyes darting from the two Sekirei.

"You killed _everyone_ in MBI I haven't heard from Takami I can only assume you fucking killed her as well you sack of shit!" Roared Homura flames burning hotter than ever.

A bucket of ice-water was suddenly dropped on her head, quenching her flames instantly and making her shout in shock at the rapid decrease of temperature. "Don't burn the house down." Said Menma, idly looking over his nails. "Takami is fine, she's with her daughter at said daughters house. I had to use both of them to torture Minaka." He said flippantly.

"What did you do!?" Interrogated the Flame Sekirei.

"I do what I fucking please, and that's none of your business." Replied Menma, "Not like it matters anyway we're leaving this place soon. No shitty plan, thought about nuking the city, too much effort." He turned on his heel only for cloth to wrap around his chest and give him pause, not because of its holding power or anything, but simply because it appeared he had a little rebellion on his hands.

"We're not done." Said Uzume frowning at him, "I don't know what the hell you really are, but I refuse to accept the fact that you're so willing to kill all those innocent people. You can't go on like this."

"And _you_ are going to stop me? A transexual who was so unstable she almost died, and cloth girl? Did you _even_ think this through?" Flames crawled along his skin burning the cloth away as he directed a dark gaze at Uzume who looked quite affronted actually. "You winged yourself to me. Because you were so desperate for a fucking Ashikabi. You dragged yourself into this situation." His voice was firm, and solid. Uncharacteristically dry and sharp, opposed to the usual sarcastic bite with spiteful undertones.

"So here's a thing you can do, fuck off." He made a shooing motion to them both before once more walking away. "Because I'm already sick of two bitching in my ears."

"That's not how it works the bon-"

Menma's form was slowly sparking with both black electricity and his image wavering under his own frustration, "I'm about to snap another neck today if you bring up that fucking bond, Homura." Snarled Menma, fangs bared and taloned finger striking the air as he pointed at her, sufficently shutting her the fuck up.

"If this bond is so fucking important I don't see why you two constantly fucking go on about this destined partnership speel, all you ever do is complain, bitch and moan about the way I am, don't think for a fucking second I'll change for you, you ungrateful cunts! I'm Menma Motherfucking Uzumaki, I kill when I please and destroy all I survey, I assassinated 2 Satan's and two being on par with fucking _god!_ In doing so devoured their power, I've consumed _3_ great dragons! I can create **LIFE!** I am literally the earthly embodiment of creation and destruction! And you two think you have the fucking _right_ to dictate what I can and cannot do!?" He roared, his guise cracking and fracturing under the rage he felt welling up within him.

"Alright champ, I think we all get it." Said Madara, laying a hand on Menma's shoulder, ignoring the stinging sensation of his skin being burnt and healing dozens of times in a few seconds. "Just go pack up your stuff, we'll get goin' soon, 'kay?" Suggested the elder being, Menma gave drew in a shaky breath, mostly due how furious he felt at the moment.

I mean come one, he killed so many Devils to avoid being controlled, what'd you think would happen when two lower life forms tried to do the same? He listened to his old man because he was his old man, he let him be him and only gave input when it impacted negatively on himself (Menma) or his possessions.

That included people.

Because on the few times the old man had visited when he was coming into his own as a Sorcerer were the times Menma's moods were able to surface the easiest wether it be to save face before someone he admired or something of the like no one could ever really figure it out. Who knows, does anyone really care? Probably, probably not.

 **Later that afternoon**

Linking the house to his own dimension was a chore, but not exactly hard. More tedious and time consuming than anything. Menma figured this would be the easiest way to do anything, 'cus it meant the house would move along with everything inside it, and he could just plop it down where he felt, or just leave it in the dimension itself.

That's what was happening, he _really_ needed time on his own. Grandfather's company notwithstanding. Xen was fine but the rest...Maybe Musubi could sit still, but even then she'd probably try to talk to him every five or so minutes. Koneko was a perfect little pet but he didn't always want to just fuck everything in sight, so she had her uses but he wasn't all about that. Gasper was amusing in small doses, fuck even Tama and Asia could grate on his nerves. Mostly because they were a little preachy when it came to being a 'good boy'.

Tch.

Morality was for the weak. Whilst yes he had lines, it was due to his own personal discomfort, not some moral compass guiding his way. He'd discovered that truth about himself in the past week, sitting silently for hours on end did allow one to ponder.

Menma stood aside Madara after informing everyone of what was going down, Homura and Uzume had stormed off to do whatever the fuck it is they do. Menma cared little, it'd be there fuckin' problem if the separation ended up screwing with their internals.

Not that he gave a shit, if anything it'd be pretty funny.

Bennia had decided to stay here, not that he minded she could do as she pleased, she wasn't really around that much to begin with, mostly spending time with her father, somehow that guy turned up, he had no idea, didn't care. So he took off her collar and sent her on her way.

 _Apparently_ Koneko's older sister had attempted to get into contact with her, which would explain the black haired cat-woman at the loli-catgirls feet, bound and gagged with a collar on. Apparently Koneko had a score to settle, Menma didn't even want to know. Once more, he gave no fucks about their personal lives he used them as he pleased, he wasn't their friend.

He just fuckin' owned them.

"Alright, so once again, we're going to an alternate timeline of the past. In this world there are shitful attempts at stealth enacted by the loudest, flashiest and lamest of assholes called 'Shinobi'. They don't have magic but they do have Chakra, it's basically the same but finite to their bodies and the planet." Menma nodded already having heard this once before but he just didn't care at the moment.

"Funnily enough though I've looked into a few of the other timelines, I apparently _wasn't_ supposed to win that war if the sheer number of the ones with me losing are anything to go by. Damndest thing too, I feel like I did a great job." Madara shrugged, his face having a 'Waddaya gonna do' expression.

"Anyway, time to get goin'. You first." Said Madara grabbing the younger males shoulder and all watched as he was sucked into a dark purple vortex with streams of cyan blue. "Oh it's gonna be a fuckin' hoot when we meet back up." Said Madara with a wide grin.

"What do you mean, Jii-chan?" Asked Tama, curiously.

"I sent him a good 300-400 years further than myself. HAHA!" His laughter faded as he too was consumed by the streams of time. All anyone could do was sweatdrop.

 **With Menma**

Time travel felt like teleporting but like, way fuckign worse. He groaned softly as he tried to get off the ground only for a hand to place against his chest, cracking open a single eye he was greeted with a pair of completely white eyes, a pale face and...Horns?

Wait fuckin' wot m8?

 **End of chapperoony.**

 **I don't know what category to put the next one under. Seeing as it'll be housed in the narutoverse, but has all these crossover elements. I dunno someone throw something my way and I'll use that, I'm tired. I'll fix mistakes tomorrow.**

 _ **Raxychaz!**_


End file.
